That's What Friends Are For
by JustBlazeThings
Summary: Romance/Mystery/Drama Taekook/Namjin/Yoonmin/Sope/Jikook BTS AU An Alternate Universe story involving the seven member of the group Bangtan Sonyeondan. Enjoy. (WARNING: Some bad Language, Implied Intercourse, Nothing too explicit.)
1. Chapter 1

AU

"Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!"

The cries pierced the silent night. Blood trickled from his face, then down his cheeks and pattering onto his white vans, staining them with the red fluid droplets. He then collapsed down onto his knees on the highway road, blood cascading out of his mouth like some kind of sick waterfall.

 _SCREECH._

* * *

His eyes rolled up to the yellow headlights of the car that loomed over him.

"I want to see him."

The nurses look at each other nervously as the angry man screamed at them.

"I-I'm s-sorry Sir, But you are unable to see him u-until he has f-fully recovered!"

The man growled, and reached a hand into the large back his was now clutching that was slung over his shoulder.

 _BANG_

There went the gun. The nurse fell to the ground, blood spilling out of her neck as the other nurse watching in horror screaming.

He walked dow the hall, slinging the gun back into the bag. He didn't turn back but he could hear others rushing to the fallen nurse. He kicked the stubborn door open.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep._

The monitor beeped on. He sighed gratefully staring down at the body lying peacefully on the hospital bed. Putting an arm under his legs and an arm supporting his back he scooped up his maknae.

"Ah Kookie, You need to stop getting in trouble"

* * *

Namjoon entered the club. Sitting at his own private table he awaited for his clients arrival. He quickly ducked down to check the gun in his bag was still present, looking up he watched as a man slid into the booth with him.

"Namjoon. You probably know why I have called you here."

Silence followed.

"Uh, Well then." The man continued "One of my gang members encountered a guy who was attempting to raid our base. He ran out onto the highway but we shot him down. Somehow a car swerved by to pick him up, we lost him after that."

Namjoon glared down at the man with a slight growl.

"His name is Jeon Jungkook, But they call him 'Kookie'. I have a large amount of money for you if you complete your mission"

"Oh, I won't be doing that" Namjoon spat, his eyes narrowing into slits. He slowly brought the gun out of his bag

"Namjoon!"

 _BANG_

The trigger had been pulled once again.

 _"_ I can assure you he won't be back." The corners of his mouth curved upwards into a demonic grin.

* * *

Taehyung was sitting on Jungkook's bed. He stroked Jungkook's hair.

"Tae-hyung" Jungkook groaned as his blinked his eyes open.

"Jungkook-ah! I was worried about you. Here, eat." Taehyung said as he shoved a forkful of noodles up to his lips. Jungkook slurped up the noodles and Tae planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Rest well." Taehyung spoke softly as he exited the room and stepped out into the hallway

"Namjoon jagiya" Jin smiled sweetly as he greeted him at the door. Namjoon pressed a kiss to his boyfriends lips. "You spoke to those guys who shot Jungkook?"

"Yes, How is he?"

"He's doing good, I gave Tae some warm noodles to give to him."

"Good, good. Soon he will be back onto the team." Namjoon spoke with a nod.

"I saw the Police on news at the hospital today Joonie." Jin frowned. "You shot a nurse!"

Namjoon scratched the back of his head. "Not exactly"

"I knew it was you behind the mask. Who else has a sexier body than yours?" He grinned

"Heh.." Namjoon cheeks flushed pink. He put down his bags and sat at the kitchen table.

"Joon." Tae finally spoke up from the hallway and walked over to see Namjoon. He too sat at the dining wood dining table. "I saw on the news you killed a nurse."

Namjoon sighed and planted his palm into his face while Jin giggled.

"If I get caught it won't be as funny" He directed this at the giggling Jin.

* * *

Jimin entangled his fingers into Yoongi's and started swinging their arms. Yoongi broke away quickly, batting his hands away from his. Jimin suddenly lunged out and pressed a kiss against Yoongi's cheek.

"What was that for?" Yoongi huffed, wiping his boyfriends kiss off his cheek.

Jimin frowned and let go of their hands. "I'll be back" Jimin sighed, hurrying into the closest shop he could find. Tugging his phone out of his pocket he clicked onto his Recently Dialled. Clicking rapidly on J-hopes name he anxiously awaited for the phone to pick up

"Hobi!"

"Jimin, You sound stressed, are you okay?"

"I tried everything you told me, he just won't do anything affectionate towards me! I don't know if he still even loves me, he just-"

"Woah! Slow it down a bit Chim.. Start from the start"

"He just won't show any affectionate emotions towards me. I don't think he loves me."

"Of course he loves you! Maybe he just is nervous. Maybe talk to him about it."

Jimin sighed "I guess… I'll try soon. Cya Hobi."

"Cya Chim Chim.

Jimin tapped the hang up button. He took a deep breath in and walked back out of the shop.

"What took you?" Yoongi asked almost robotically.

"Nothing!" Jimin smiled sweetly, grabbing out for Yoongi's hand.

"Stop Jimin." Yoongi sighed and the walked together silently through the mall.

* * *

Namjoon slowly turned the door knob, making sure it was silent.

"Jungkook-ah." He sat on his bed. Sighing shaking his head. "You could of been killed."

"A-are they still coming for me?" his voice a whisper, quiet and low.

"No. Don't you worry Namdongsaeng."

"You shot them didn't you.." Jungkook's eyes widened. "Hyung I don't like it when you kill people." Jungkook frowned. "Don't kill more people Hyung.. Nobody deserves to die."

"I won't. I promise." Namjoon closed the door. Shaking Jungkook's slightly chilling words out of his head, he opened the door to his and Jin's room. He flopped down on his bed.

 _"Hyung I don't like it when you kill people. Don't kill more people Hyung."_

He closed his eyes.

 _"Nobody deserves to die."_

"Namjoonie!" Jin called out from the door. Namjoon instantly opened his eyes.

"Dinners ready. Pork Bulgogi. Have you seen Yoongi and Jimin?"

"Ah Hyung, they must be out late. I'll text them soon"

Jin nodded and left. Namjoon stretched his arm out to the bedside table, feeling around for his phone. With a few quick taps he was in.

 **Joon: Hey Chim, Where are you and when are you going to be home?**

 **Chimmy: why?**

 **Joon: Just making sure you are okay, Yoongi is with you, yeah?**

 **Chimmy: yeah,**

 **Joon: Jin has already made dinner. He can save you both some for later. What time are you going to be home?**

 **Chimmy: don't bother save us plates, i don't know when we are going to be home.**

 **Joon: Okay.. Be safe. Annyeong!**

Namjoon shoved his phone into his jean pocket and made his way to the kitchen table where Taehyung, Jin and now J-hope, who had just came in were seated. The two seats with plates lay where Yoongi and Jin were supposed to be sitting were empty, and the chair where Jungkook usually sat was of course empty too.

"I gave Jungkook a plate, It is a shame he can't join us. When are Jimin and Yoongi coming home? Their food will get cold."

"They won't be joining us they said, they said don't bother saving them food. Strange of them"

"Hmph" Tae sighed

"How was your day Hobi?" Jin changed the subject, directing himself to the always beaming boy.

"Good… I hung out with some old friends. After there was dance class as you know, which is why I'm late tonight."

"You must be tired" Tae chipped. "No playing video games with me then?"

"Pfft, Even if I am tired I'll still beat you."

"Be quiet. You all know I'll beat both of you no matter what game you choose." Jin smirked. Both boys quietened defeatedly.

"Will you join us Hyung?" Tae faced Joon. Hoping that their leader still had time.

"Sorry Tae, but I'm working on new songs." Namjoon replied.

"Ah, You are no fun Joonie" Jin smiled, "I guess it'll be just me and Tae and Hobi then."

* * *

"Yoongi.. Namjoon-hyung wants us back for dinner."

"Fuck him, tell him we are busy."

"You do know I'm not going to actually text him that"

"We are going somewhere tonight Chim."

"Yoongi I don't really want t-"

"-Hush! It'll be fun."

"I prefer it when we go somewhere all together, are we inviting the rest?"

"No. Let's go. Put on something nice."

"Yoongi!"

"What?"

"I don't really want to g-" Jimin could see the angry flames burning in his eyes. "Nothing.." he sighed.

Yoongi entered the other room, calling a cab over. Jimin was dressed in a nice black suit, dress shoes and a neat bowtie to go with it. He was expected Yoongi to dress up nice as well, instead he wore a plain black tee shirt, jacket and casual pants. Jimin was wondering where this surprise date was taking place. _We have been together for five years, maybe today is the day he might propose.._ He knew this would not be the case. 5 years of being together and they had only actually fucked or anything once. Jimin frowned as they sat silently in the cab, looking over at Yoongi who was looking at his phone. He always wondered why Yoongi asked him out in the first place. _What was he thinking?_ Jimin sighed quietly. The cab pulled up at a club. The kind of club where there were hookers, and probably people doing drugs, and worse. Why the fuck would he take him here? Unless.. He gulped. Yoongi said nothing, just entered.

"Heh, Yoongi you sure this is the right place?" He grabbed onto his boyfriends arm, giving a slight tug. "Ah look at that, A traditional Chinese restaurant across the road. It looks pretty good. Maybe we should ea-"

"No." Yoongi snapped back sternly. Jimin saw him lean over and whisper something to one of the staff, and the staff guided them to a room.

Jimin still clueless had no idea where they were going, but obediently followed. They approached a room. The man who had guided them made a polite nod to Yoongi who opened the door. Inside there wasn't much, There was a small table with long bench like sofas to go with it. A man was already inside wearing a casual tee-shirt and pants. Jimin didn't recognise his face or anything about him. Yoongi slid into the booth first, then Jimin copied.

"Yoongi" The man reached out for a handshake. Jimin looked away, studying the room. There was a pole as well in this room. He could tell it was used for "adult entertainment". He shuddered then looked back at Yoongi. He saw Yoongi reach out to the man with around 6,000 yen. The man snatched it out of his hands and slid a small bag across the table to Yoongi, who put it in his large jacket pockets.

"Stay for a drink Yoon?"

Yoongi nodded. Jimin said nothing as the two men drank together. Sitting politely, secretly wishing to leave. The man started making conversation involving him.

"Yoon, Who is this handsome man you bring with you?"

"My boyfriend. We won't be staying for too long, we have some things to do."

 _Like go back home to dinner with the rest!_ He muttered in his head.

"Do you want anything to drink?" The man finally spoke to Jimin directly. The first person who had said anything to him since they got in the cab from their hotel.

"Just water, thanks." Jimin murmured.

 **Chimmy: im so bored :I**

 **Joon: Why what's wrong**

 **Chimmy: yoongi has taken me out to a club. he is talking with this man.**

 **Joon: What are they saying? Are you okay?**

"Jimin. Let's go." Yoongi hurried, a distressed Jimin stood up, and with his head hung bored he left without saying goodbye to the strange man. The pair both returned to the hotel with another silent cab ride.

"Yoongi it's 1AM. I haven't eaten yet and I don't think you have either.." Jimin sighed as he entered their bedroom.

"I'm not hungry." He replied firmly, staring at Jimin.

"Yoongi-hyung.. Are you drunk?" Jimin said confusedly as Yoongi began to pin him down onto the bed


	2. Chapter 2

**Joon: What are they saying? Are you okay?**

Namjoon quickly typed in

"No word from the two still?" Jin questioned,as he entered their room peering over Namjoon's phone

"Yes but I have received some strange messages from him though, Look." He adjusted his phone so Jin could see

"Do you think he could be in trouble?" Jin rested a hand on Namjoon's shoulder

"I'm sure they are fine. Yoongi takes care of Jimin well. No more video games with Taetae?"

"He fell asleep on the couch, I had to carry him in bed!" Jin complained while Namjoon laughed

"When did Hobi go to bed?"

"Hobi went to bed after you came in here."

"Ah, I might go to bed soon. I'm almost done."

"I'll see you there then." Jin grinned, moving the hand on Namjoon's shoulder slowly down to his chest. Namjoon already knew what that meant.

* * *

"Yoongi-hyung are you drunk?!" Jimin wailed, Yoongi had completely pinned him down on the bed and was now on top of him, breathing heavily lust in his eyes. He sure didn't look drunk. Yoongi smirked tracing his abs down to his-

"Yoongi! Stop." He shoved Yoongi off him and into the wall. Yoongi groaned and got up.

"Jimin-ah, I need you."

"You are drunk. lets get back to the dorms."

"Jimin.. I-I love you. And I'm sorry for being such a jerk and dragging you off to all these things.."

"I-I-" Speechless. It was the first time in a while Yoongi had said anything like that. Jimin pulled him into a kiss. Their lips collided and their kiss was ecstatic. Yoongi moved his hands down to Jimins hips, as the kiss continued. He gently pushed him down onto the bed, originally how he had them. Jimin didn't object, with his consent he moved his hands down under Jimins shirt. Holding him down firmly, he looked back up to his face watching Jimin enjoying every moment

"This, then we will go back. I promise."

"Mmph."

* * *

Namjoon rubbed his eyes and shielded them from the morning rays of light that seeped in through the curtains. Jin was curled up cutely next to him. He leant over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and soundlessly twisted the door knob escaped into the kitchen tiptoeing. There he was Jimin making breakfast.

"Jimin-ah! What time did you get home last night?"

"4 am, so not long ago." Jimin answered as he cheerfully slid a piece of toast onto Namjoon's plate.

"Don't bother making any for Tae of course, he will probably sleep in like always." Namjoon rolled his eyes which made Jimin giggle. "Did you sleep?"

"No, I haven't really. But I'm not tired. If I am I will have a nap later.."

"Where is Yoongi?"

"Sleeping" Jimin smiled

"Of course." Namjoon chuckled. Then he was reminded. Yoongi.. The texts last night... "Jimin were you okay last night? What happened at that club?" he whispered to Jimin

"Nothing. We went back to our hotel."

"Hotel?"

"We booked one for last night. I hope you don't mind us missing dinner."

"Why would you need a hotel room- Oh."

Jimin just giggled as he took a few more pieces of toast out of the toaster. A sleepy Jin stumbled out of the hallway.

"Jin-hyung! I made toast."

"Thanks Jimin" Jin smiled as he slid into his seat.

"Yoongi-hyung!" Jimin whipped around which caused Jin to jump with fright.

"Hey guys." Yoongi mumbled yawning, taking a seat to sit down

"I was thinking we could go out and do something today, all of us!" Jim suggested cheerfully

"I guess.. I'm not busy."

"We will have to wait for Hobi and Taehyung-ssi to get up first though."

"But what about Jungkook?"

"What about Jungkook? What happened? Yoongi questioned confused.

"You didn't know?" Namjoon gasped and stood up, slightly enraged.

Silence spread out across the room. Jimin looked equally confused. Jin was tugging at his boyfriend sleeve, attempting to gently pull him back into his chair. Anger glossed

"Jungkook got shot." Namjoon paused to take a breath, he saw Yoongi go into shock, "While you too were fucking each other out in your hotel room!" Namjoon blurted out.

Jimin blushed turning bright red, anger searing in his cheeks, while Yoongi's eyes narrowed into slits, glaring at Namjoon coldly, he scrunched his hand into a fist tightly, growling at Namjoon.

"Joonie!" Jin scolded

"Namjoon-hyung!"

The four turned around to see Taehyung standing alone in the middle of the hallway still in his pyjamas, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging.

"Taehyung, It's nice that you are awake. Come sit." Jin awkwardly spoke up, guiding the horrified Tae to a seat. Namjoon pulled out the seat for Taehyung.

"I'm so sorry that you had to hear that conversation Taehyung.." Namjoon apologised

"Acting like the bigger person huh?" Yoongi muttered coldly under his breath, loud enough for Namjoon to hear but not Jin, who was preparing some toast for the disturbed Taehyung.

"Heh, I'm sorry too Taetae. I didn't know. We don't have to do anything today." Jimin embarrassedly scratched the back of his own neck.

Namjoon couldn't stop thinking about the night.

" _Where are we supposed to pick up Jungkook?" It was late night and there weren't many cars on the highway. The way was illuminated by car headlights and street lights._

 _"I don't really, he send me the address. I'm just following Google Maps."_

 _"Let me see, I'm driving after all" He laughed as Namjoon attempted to balance the phone on the dashboard. "I had fun on our date tonight Joon." Jin smiled, his eyes still locked onto the road, focussing on driving. At the first red light Jin reached out and kissed Namjoon. Their kiss lasted until the lights changed to green and the cars behind them began to grow impatient. They broke apart and Jin focused on the road again ._

 _"Here? Is this the road?"_

 _"I think so." Namjoon gave a quick double check glance to the phone which was gradually falling over with each bump of the road. They began to drive along the quiet highway, Namjoon curled up against his boyfriends shoulder, resting his head against it, his eyes flickered from being shut to open until he finally agreed with himself to fall asleep. Jin leant over and gave his head a quick kiss before looking back up to focus on driving._

 _SCREECH_

 _Namjoon was thrown forwards as the car skidded to a halt awakening him from his sleep._

 _"JUNGKOOK!" Jin shrieked, Namjoon forced his eyes open to see him kneeling over a limp body. Namjoon stumbled out of the car and leaned over the body. Jungkook._  
 _Jungkook was motionless on the ground, blood spilling out of his mouth and onto the ground. There was a nasty revolting purple bruise plastered onto his cheek. He looked down to his shirt which was torn in certain places, and then that was when he notice this leg. His leg! Blood was gushing from it, it looked awful, he was loosing blood fast. Namjoon instantly knew it was a bullet wound but was too mortified seeing the maknae like this to think. Instead Jin did the thinking for him._

 _"Namjoon! Help me lift him into the backseat! He is loosing blood fast."_

 _Namjoon helped Jin carry him to their car, they quickly put him down laying on the back seat._

 _"Jungkook can you hear me?!" Namjoon screamed, but there was no answer from Jungkook, he pulled down the neck of his tee-shirt to feel his pulse. There was still a pulse, he was just out. "Jungkook! We are going to take you to hospital, just hang in there!" Namjoon quickly swung into the front seat as Jin floored the pedals. Jin drove quickly, breaking the speed limits as he rushed his friend to the nearest hospital. Namjoon kept checking over the back seat to make sure Jungkook was okay. Thinking of it now, he should of been in the backseat with him just in case, but there was no time and the both of them weren't thinking straight._

 _Jin and Namjoon spend hours in the waiting room anxiously waiting for Jungkook's return. Jin has spoken with the nurses a lot, they still couldn't see him. They spend another hour in the waiting room until Namjoon said he would wait for Jungkook and that Jin could go home to sleep. But Jin must of forgotten Namjoon had a dangerous side._

 _BANG_

"Namjoon are you okay?" Jin asked concerned, he could see his boyfriends face growing pale and he had been silent for awhile.

"Y-yes.. sorry"

"Anyways, That's a good plan then Jimin."

Namjoon had realised he had missed half the conversation

"S-sorry what's happening?"

"Yoongi and Jimin are going to go shopping and get supplies and something for Jungkook. While we stay home, we can do something fun here. Taehyung is Jungkook still sleeping?" Jin asked

"I don't know, I think he is awake, I'll check." and with that, Taehyung hurried off

"So then thats settled then." Jimin smiled "Yoongi and I will go shopping now, See you guys soon!" Jimin waved


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin loved going shopping. They were now at the mall.

"We can go to the Supermarket after, Look at this cute shop!" Jimin exclaimed, tugging at his boyfriends sleeve. Yoongi looked up from his phone.

"Alright, we can go in, but not for too long, we have to get food and stuff."

Yoongi stood by the changing room, looking at his phone while waiting for Jimin to come out.

"I think he will like this" Jimin whispered to himself. Looking up and down at his outfit in the full length mirror. He opened up the change room door.

"How does this outfit look?"

"Good, but better with the other shirt."

"Agreed."

"Are you going to buy those?"

"Yes" said Jimin, tugging his wallet out of his jean pocket in the folded clothes. "I'll just change out of these." Jimin looked at his phone. 30 minutes up already? he frowned. After he had changed he went up to the counter.

"Just these please." Jimin smiled politely as he put the clothes on the counter.

"Oh, The gentleman over there has already payed for them." The cashier pointed to Yoongi who was standing by the exit.

"Thank you!" He flung himself onto Yoongi, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, but Yoongi shoved Jimin off him.

"What the?! Yoongi-hyung!" Jimin angrily stomped on the ground "Do you even want a relationship?" Jimin snapped.

Yoongi said nothing, glaring slightly at Jimin.

"Don't you remember anything of last night? Did that mean anything you you!?"

"What happened last night?" Yoongi spoke softly.

Jimin froze. His eyes began to well up with tears.

"You don't remember. You were drunk like I thought you were! Of course you don't love me! You are just a heartless jerk!"

And that was when Jimin slapped him across the cheek.

The words stung Yoongi's chest, But not as much as the slap stung his cheek.

"What was that for!?" Yoongi growled, but Jimin just dumped the bag of clothes Yoongi had just paid for at his feet and stormed off, leaving Yoongi speechless.

* * *

"Tae-hyung"

"Is your leg feeling better Kookie?"

"Yes.."

"That's good."

"I heard shouting out there which woke me up. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Kookie, don't worry."

"I know, I know my Taehyung wouldn't lie to me" he grinned. Taehyung gave him a pat on the head.

"I hope you know I never would"

"Yes. Now I'm hungry, Can I have something to eat?"

"Of course you can, I'll go get something."

Jungkook nodded. Taehyung quietly crept out of the room and out into the kitchen and then-

 _RING RING_

he looked down at the caller ID

 _Jimin?_

He picked up the phone.

"Taehyungie!" Jimin sobbed through the phone

"Jimin- are you okay?"

"Yoongi and I had a fight, he doesn't love me anymore, please pick me up!"

"Jimin you are overreacting, of course Yoongi loves you, we both know that and we also both know I can't drive. I can call an Uber for you-"

"-Then can you get Jin to pick me up?"

Taehyung sighed deeply, understanding how distressed Jimin way

"Alright alright, I'll go get Jin to pick you up, where are you?" He asked, but still looking for something for Jungkook to eat. He opened the fridge.

"At the mall, at the entrance."

"Alright, I'll send Jin there, see you soon." he sighed and hung up the phone. _Yoongi and Jimin had a fight? Why?._

Taehyung closed the fridge and stepping into the hallway, walking up to the door of Jin and Namjoon's room. Taehyung knocked on the door but no answer. He listened closely to the door. Kissing. _Bleh! Yuck!_ he thought. He knocked loudly calling out Jin.

"Jin-hyung!"

He could hear rustling, and then.

"Yes Taehyung? Jin opened the door slightly and peeked out through the crack, trying to hide his annoyance but he still sounded friendly. Taehyung sighed.

"Jimin has had a fight with Yoongi and wants you to pick him up."

"Why me? Can't he catch an Uber?" Jin groaned

"That what I told him."

Jin sighed, returning back to his room

"Whats wrong Jinnie?" Namjoon stared at Jin with surprise who was angrily gathering up his clothes.

"Jimin wants me to pick him up from the shopping centre."

"Why?"

"He has had a fight with Yoongi or something."

Namjoon sighed.

"Just be back soon babe."

Jin nodded as he threw on his tee-shirt and stepped out, picking up his car keys off the dresser on the way out.

After a few minutes of Jin being gone Namjoon decided to put on a shirt and go out to the lounge. Hobi was sitting out in the lounge watching TV.

"What are you watching Hobi?"

"Nothing much." Namjoon held back a laugh, anime.

"Next time, Keep it down." Hobi laughed. Namjoon flushed bright red.

* * *

Jimin wiped his tears with his sleeve as he saw Jin's car pull up outside the mall. Still sniffling he opened up the passenger door and climbed in. Jin saw the younger boys eyes and could tell he had been crying a lot and for a while. He gave him a long hug as Jimin cried on his shoulder, burying his head into it. Jin stroked the boys hair soothingly.

"Shhh, tell me what happened."

Jimin gasped for air through his sobs.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me now."

It was a quiet ride home. Jin could still hear Jimin snuffling. He sighed and flicked on the radio to help lighten to mood

 _"Now playing The Untold Truth by-"_

Jin quickly switched off the radio. Jimin looked even more upset

"Never mind, none of that then. Let's listen to something different."

Jin fumbled with the buttons and managed to put the radio into bluetooth mode.

"Let's listen to some of our favourite tunes!"

Jimin said nothing, just staring out the window watching the buildings and houses go by.

"Did Yoongi get the groceries?" Jin asked curiously, but the answer was only a shrug

"I hope he did or there will be no dinner!" Jin joked but no laugh followed

Jin sighed and kept driving.

 _I wonder what actually happened for him to be this upset?_

Jin parked the car in the driveway and stepped inside, Jimin didn't bother saying any greetings to anyone he just tottered sulkily into his room.

"Aigoo, whats up with him?" Hoseok sighed looking up at Jin, Namjoon was also sitting on the couch beside him

"He had a fight with Yoongi. I'm sure he will be better soon. They'll work something out."

"Ah."

"I hope Yoongi comes back with the groceries…"

* * *

Yoongi stood there in the middle of the mall as he watched Jimin run out abandoning him. Yoongi stood there, he didn't even bother picking up the clothes that Jimin had left. He was considering picking them up, taking a Uber or a Taxi to the dorms and apologising to Jimin, but the slap still stung his cheek and was a reminder of what Jimin had done to him. So he left the clothes where the were. What a waste of money.

Yoongi turned the opposite direction and walked out the other side of the malls entrance/exit. It would of saved him five minutes if he had of gone the same direction that Jimin had gone, but he didn't want to deal with him. Yoongi looked up at the Supermarket sign and paused for a brief moment. He now was considering being the good person he could be and racing back, picking up the clothes and going to the Supermarket to get the list of the groceries Jin had given him, but instead he walked straight past the store and out the exit. He pulled out his phone and called an Uber. Yoongi thought about going back to the dorms, but he just couldn't instead he went straight to the hotel he had been staying with Jimin at and booked it for a extra night. Once he arrived, the receptionist said that they only had one room left and it would be ready in five minutes since they hadn't cleaned it. Yoongi sat in the front waiting for the room on the sofa. This gave him time to reflect. His thumb hovered over Jimins phone number but he turned off his phone. The receptionist lead him to the room he was staying at. They must of given him the exact same room as they did last time because it faintly smelt like Jimins perfume. Thats when he remembered last night. Well he hadn't exactly remembered it all, just parts. Especially when Namjoon mentioned in at breakfast. He flopped down into his bed. He wanted to return to the dorm but he couldn't, instead he just lie there for a few hours, eyes staring at the blank white ceiling, staring at nothing.

It became night quickly. Yoongi finally agreed with himself that he wasn't going to stare at the ceiling forever and he would do something fun. He got up off the bed and called another Uber to the club he was at before. It was a good night, he had a few drinks and stayed out with a few friends. He had instantly forgotten about Jimin and the fight.

* * *

"Sorry guys, It was all that is left, I thought Yoongi would come back with the groceries.."

"It's fine Jin, it tastes really good." Namjoon smiled and the others nodded with agreement as they slurped up the instant noodle cup.

"Thanks.. tomorrow we will have something really nice." Jin promised. "Is Jimin coming or not? His noodles will get cold."

"I'll go talk to him." Taehyung offered. "I'll also give this to Jungkook." He swiped Jungkook's food off the table and delivered it to his room.

"Jungkook-ah."

"Hmm?" Jungkook looked up from the TV

"Noodles."

"Ah thank you Hyung"

"You are welcome, I'll be back after dinner, I need to talk with Jimin. I'll be quick."

Jungkook nodded as Jimin hurried out of his room.

"Jiminie! Hyung! Open up!" Taehyung called as he knocked loudly on Jimins door. After no answer he opened the door slightly.

"Jimin!" Taehyung gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jimin!" Taehyung gasped, he looked down at Jimin who was curled up on the floor crying.

"Hyung its okay.." He sat down on the floor with him and put a arm around his shoulder. "It'll be okay."

They sat for a few minutes together, Taehyung comforting him.

"Come on, Wipe those tears away, our noodles will get cold." Taehyung stood up and reached out a hand to help Jimin up. They both sat at the table together, Taehyung slurping up noodles. Jimin didn't touch his food much, he just politely sat at the table.

"Jimin-ah if you don't like the noodles then you can just say so." Jin frowned

"I'm not hungry, sorry hyung."

"It's alright" Jin nodded understandingly.

"I'm going to go rest." Jimin said sadly and plodded to his room. All the others gave him sympathetic looks as his walked past, but Jimin didn't notice and just locked himself in his room.

"Why don't we do something now that everyone has eaten?" Hobi suggested, attempting to lighten the mood. The others nodded.

"I've got to talk to Jungkook, You guys can though." Taehyung got out of his seat and walked up to their door. Now it was just up to Hobi, Jin and Namjoon to do something.

"Jungkookie, it's me." He opened the door slowly. Jungkook looked up from his phone to see Taehyung, then put his phone down on the bedside table. Taehyung slid into bed with him.

"When do you think you can walk."

"I think I'll be able to walk tomorrow."

"You sure about that?" Taehyung grinned, winking at him

"Ah stop~" Jungkook blushed, Taehyung only giggled, placing his hands on his waist, pulling him in closer.

"Ah, I love you Kookie.."

"I love you too Taehyung." Jungkook whispered into his ear. Jungkook pressed his lips to Taehyungs ear and with that, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Yoongi lumbered into his hotel room, slamming the door behind him. He was still wearing the same clothes he had worn with Jimin to the club. Casual tee-shirt with jeans and a black jacket. He fell onto the couch, before getting up to raid the mini fridge. He was about to pick out a bottle of vodka when his hand brushed past his jacket pocket. That was when he felt the bulge in it. He unzipped the pocket and looked inside. He drew out a small bag of white powder. First he debated with himself. _Should he? What would the others think?_ But then he remembered _. Fuck the others. Fuck what they think, and fuck Jimin._

* * *

Taehyung woke up early this time. He strode out into the kitchen expecting Jin or Jimin to be in the kitchen but nobody was there. Not even Hobi or Namjoon.

"Huh."

He noticed a small piece of paper on the kitchen counter top. He walked a few steps closer to read it. He swiped it off the counter.

 _Gone to the supermarket with Namjoon. I'll be back soon to make breakfast. You three be good. -Jin_

Taehyung placed the note back down on the counter for Hobi and Jimin to find. He turned around to go back to his and Jungkooks room-

"Jungkook!" Taehyung leapt up with a fright

"Sorry hyung for scaring you."

"Jungkookie! You shouldn't bee walking, your leg still needs to heal, you need crutches or something!"

"Hyung I understand your concern but I am just fine!"

"Fine! Fine! But you can't leave bed until Jin comes back home to take a look at it."

Jungkook laughed "As you wish"

Taehyung followed him into their room.

"What do you want to do?" Taehyung asked pacing the room bored

"Watch anime."

"Sure."

Meanwhile Jmin was in his room on the floor, hugging one of Yoongi's jackets. He wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks. He stood up, discarding the jacket onto the floor and stepped out into the kitchen to see Hobi. Hoseok was reading a paper, but put it down quickly to look text someone on his phone. Jimin sighed.

"Oh, Jimin. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He attempted to smile.

* * *

"Now what do we need again?" Namjoon asked Jin as he swooped up a shopping basket

"Normal stuff."

"Like?"

"Milk… bread-"

 _DING_

 **Hobi: Make sure you buy Sprite while you are out!**

"-And Sprite."

Jin put away his phone. "I guess Hobi has found the note."

"I texted Yoongi last night, twice, he didn't reply. Do you think he is okay?"

"I'm sure he is. Yoongi is good at taking care of himself."

"But the fight-"

"He'll be fine."

"I think we should at least check up on him."

"But how do we know where he is?"

"He must be in the hotel."

"But there are tons of hotels how will we know which-"

"-Jimin can tell us."

"Will Jimin want to tell us?"

And there was the fault in Namjoon's plan

"We can only ask."

 **Joon: Hey Chimmy, I hope you are well. Where was the hotel you and Yoongi were staying at?**

 **Chim: y do u want 2 know?**

 **Joon: We want to check up on Yoongi.**

 **-Read 10:32**

"Well there goes that. He just read it." Namjoon sighed

"Well I do know one of Yoongi's friends, maybe he could help?"

"Sure, you should ring him now, I'll go get everything."

Namjoon strolled the aisles, stopped at the drinks and hesitantly put Sprite in the basket. After all groceries were gathered, he returned to Jin.

"Anything?"

"I called two of his friends. They both haven't seen him in 3 days!"

Namjoon sighed

"I'll ask Jimin again."

 **Joon: Please Jimin, We just want to make sure he is safe.**

 **Chim: the hotel around the corner near the pizza shop.**

 **Joon: Thank you.**

"I know where it is."

"Are you sure that Jimin would be fine with you doing this?"

"Of course."

Once they were in the car. Namjoon anxiously waited for the car to pull up at the hotel.

"Ah, What room?"

"Do you think Jimin will remember?"

"Maybe.." Namjoon sighed.

 **Joon: What room?**

 **Chim: 176**

 **Joon: Thank you.**

"176."

Namjoon hurried into the lobby up the stairs while Jin took his time. Namjoon didn't have time to realise how dodgy the hotel looked and how worn down it was. Namjoon rapidly knocked on the door. After about a minute of silence Namjoon yelled out.

"Yoongi! Are you there?" Silence. "It's Namjoon."

Namjoon huffed in frustration

"Open up!"

The weak door lock gave in and the door swung open. Namjoon stepped over bottles and clothes. He noticed a jacket which looked a lot like Jimins. _Jimins jacket._. Namjoon then looked to the couch and there was Yoongi. Eyes closed on the couch. With the little bag spilt all over his lap.


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened to him?" Taehyung leaned over the body horrified that his Hyung would do such a thing.

"I guess he overdosed." Jin sighed.

"But he won't die though?" Jungkook interrupted the silence.

"He won't he is just out." Jin sighed "Where is Jimin, I haven't seen him all afternoon.."

"I think he is in the lounge.." Jungkook answered, automatically going to go get his Hyung.

Jimin was sitting in the lounge. He looked up at Jungkook with sad eyes.

"Hey hey, It's alright. When Yoongi wakes up you can apologis-"

"What if I don't want to apologise!?" Jungkook held back a gasp. "I'm sorry Jungkookie but I don't think I can apologise right now. I want to get out of here."

"It's okay.." Jungkook soothed, rubbing his hyungs back in a caring manner. "I have an idea. Tonight we can go to the beach. Just me and you. Jin says the beach air will be good for my health as well and the salt water will help my leg heal, It will also clear your mind."

"Alright… Tonight we can take a taxi there, or maybe Jin can drop us off."

"That sounds good hyung. Thank you." They sat on the couch for a few more minutes before Jungkook got up and wandered back into Yoongi and Jimins room. Jungkook took a seat at the end of Yoongi bed, pressing his knuckles to Yoongi cold face.

"Ah Hyung, why'd you have do that to yourself?." Jungkook sighed. Getting up. There was no use being sorry. He exited but then he bumped into Taehyung.

"I hope Yoongi wakes up." Taehyung broke the silence

"He will."

"I swear dongsaeng, if you do anything like that to me.." Taehyung growled, before pulling Jungkook into a quick kiss.

"I promise I won't." Jungkook smiled. He had to find Jin to tell him where I'm and Jimin where planning to go.

"Jin-hyung." Jungkook called out to the kitchen

"Yes?"

"I told you I was going to the beach yeah?"

"Yup."

"I'll be taking Jimin with me, I think that will cheer him up."

"Thats nice of you, just remember to take care of your leg."

Jungkook nodded. He raced to his room to find his sunglasses, he looked through the draws to the dresser, on the desk.

"Where are you off to?"

Taehyung.

He was everywhere today.

"Just somewhere I'm trying to find my sunglasses-"

"-Top drawer. And why didn't I get a invite?"

"I was just thinking me and Jimin, sorry hyung, I just want to cheer him up and talk about this, y'know?"

Still slightly disappointed that Jungkook had left him out, he nodded understandingly

"Take care then."

* * *

"We are here! Isn't beautiful Jimin?"

"Yeah." Jimin sighed

"Cheer up hyung. Look!" Jungkook lifted off his shirt and sprinted into the water, slipping off his shoes on the way. The water was freezing but Jungkook swam anyways, beckoning Jimin in. Jungkook waved over to Jimin who was still standing on the shore. Jimin gave up standing and leapt in to the water too, splashing Jungkook. Jungkook splashed water back at Jimin, who splashed water back at him.

"Stop~!" Jungkook tutted playfully.

"You started it!" Jimin grinned. He felt the waves wash over him as his sat in the water. The water was calm and the afternoon perfect, Jimin was surprised that there was nobody on the beach "You know what we should do?" Jimin bounced up

"What should we do?"

"We should order pizza and have it delivered here on the beach!" Jimin suggested excitedly "Like a picnic thing."

"Sure, Let me just get out of the water, I'll make the call."

Jimin was already having an amazing time, He had forgotten about Yoongi and was enjoying his time with Jungkook. Jungkook could always make anyone feel better, with his kind words and playful personality. Jungkook was everyones friend.

"Hyung, the pizza will be 20 minutes, so we should walk the beach a bit."

Jimin walked barefooted with Jungkook along the long beach for a few minutes, enjoying the cool breeze on his face. He looked down to the sand, which was shattered with shells and stones, the occasional seaweed piece.

"Jungkookie, Look at how amazing this shell is." Jimin bent down to collect a large shell. The shell was a pretty white, with waves, unlike most of the shells on the beach, it was unbroken. It shone in the light when Jimin held it up.

"Ah hyung it is beautiful." Jungkook complimented. Jimin passed it to Jungkook, who held it in his palm. Jungkook put the precious shell into his pocket.

Jimin smiled as he stared up at the afternoon sky. Jimin reached out to Jungkooks hand, entwining his fingers with his. Jungkook looked up and flashed a smile to Jungkook. Jimin had never felt this way before. It felt good holding hands, he had of course never done anything like this with Yoongi. Junk gently swung their hands.

"Ah! A jellyfish. Washed ashore." Jungkook knelt down

"Do the Jellyfish sting at this beach?"

"No, we are lucky."

"Then.." Jimin cupped his hands and scooped up the Jellyfish gently, walking cautiously to the water, being extremely careful not to drop the fragile creature. Jimin lowered the creature slowly into the water.

"See ya Jellyfish, be safe!" Jimin called out to the Jelly which was wading through the water out deeper. Jungkook was watching from the distance.

"Hyung-ah! We should start walking back, The food will be here in 10 minutes.

"Okay Jungkook-ssi!" Jimin raced back up the beach, the waves stretching out following his heels. The two ambled back together, clasping their hands. in the distance they saw a confused delivery guy who was looking around the beach.

"Pizzaaa!" Jimin grinned, as he took the boxes out of the mans arms and set them down on the beach. Once Jungkook had payed he joined him, both sharing a large pizza.

"Isn't the sunset pretty?" Jungkook pointed out, They both stared up, admiring the sun together. Jimin thought he could look at the sky forever, the amazing colours were gorgeous.

"It's very pretty."

The sunset was pink, yellow, golden, and orange. It looked as if someone had tipped paint out of a can and drizzled it into the sky graciously.

"Thank you for taking me here Jungkook."

"I'm glad I took you too."

Then that was when Jimin felt the strong urge to pull Jungkook close, to press his lips up against Jungkook's, to hold each other for the rest of the night. Jimin leaned closer to Jungkook, wrapping his arms around Jungkook, Jungkook instinctively moved closer. Their lips together, Jimin had't felt a loving kiss like this. He his tongue against Jungkook's sweet soft velvet lip, Jungkook granted Jimin entry to his mouth and their kiss deepened. Jimin explored every depth of the maknae's mouth, savouring every single wonderful moment. Suddenly Jungkook pulled away.

"Jimin this is wrong."

"But-"

"I shouldn't be doing this…" He scolded himself "This was a mistake. I have to go."

"Jungkook-ah! Wait!" But Jungkook ran, and he didn't look back. Maybe this was karma for Yoongi.. Maybe it wasn't. Jimin curled up, hugging his knees cradling himself. Tears came cascading down from his face. He cried on the beach until his eyes were dry and there was no more tears to cry and he could just only make sobbing noises.


	6. Chapter 6

Namjoon sighed silently in the doorway staring at the troubled Yoongi who stared at the ceiling.

"Why did you have to?"

"You aren't responsible for me Namjoon. I'm an adult."

"You are just the same child I know you as."

"I don't like the word 'Child' being used to describe me. I'm older than you." His eyes were still fixed on the blank white ceiling

"Yoongi, please tell me this, since when have you been doing them?"

"Oh, 'Them?' You mean drugs?" Yoongi smirked, his eyes lit up with amusement "Are you afraid to use to word drugs?"

"No, I'm not it's just that-"

"Ah, Bad boy Namjoon, wanted hitman, the man who killed hundreds, can't say the word 'drugs'? Jee, you've gone soft." Yoongi mocked

"Yoongi.." he had moved from the doorway closer to Yoongi.

"Aww, Lwitlle JwinJwin softened you up?" even his eyes taunted him as he put on his best agyeo voice. Namjoon growled, his eyes constricting, balling his hand up into a fist. "How cute, Namjoonie is getting mad. What ywou gwoing to do Jwoonie?" Yoongi pouted mockingly. He was beaming with achievement as Namjoon got angrier.

Namjoon then suddenly swung his fist, punching Yoongi right in side of his face. Yoongi was knocked back and didn't get up. Namjoon smiled triumphantly, but then stared at the small Yoongi and guilt washed over him. He touched Yoongi's shoulder.

"Y-Yoongi?"

"Yoongi?!"

Namjoon was now shaking him awake

"Yoongi I'm sorry! I am!"

Yoongi bursted into life and stared throwing punches at Namjoon's face. Namjoon wasn't able to block and ended up on the floor. He could taste the stale taste of blood in his mouth, the ringing in his ears strong. But Yoongi kept punching him, one punch after the other. Thankfully the punches came to a stop after, Namjoon was rasping on the floor, the one thing he could hear above his own rasping was Yoongi's deep heavy breathing behind him, inhaling and exhaling. Yoongi took a tired swing at Namjoon. Namjoon gritted his teeth and winced in pain. He had to do it, He tugged at his jacket pocket and slid out the gun, aiming at his friend, his arm shaking uncontrollably.

"Go ahead. Do it. I'm hoping for death anyways."

Namjoon looked slightly taken aback, but his face was still in a snarl

"Your wish is my command."

 _BANG_

* * *

"Wheres Jimin?"

"Uh.. At the beach, he wanted to stay for a little while. He'll probably take a cab home…"

"Are you sure? Nothing happened?"

Jungkook felt terrible lying to his Hyung, but it must be done, otherwise the situation would become worse.

"Yes Jin-hyung."

"Good." Jin hummed, stirring the pot at the stove, the smell of delicious food wafting around the house. Jungkook pulled his phone out of him pocket and quickly checked his twitter.

 _ **A few hours earlier**_

Taehyung sat him self on the couch with a loud sigh. Jin could tell he was in a bad mood

"Taehyung whats up?"

"Nothing."

"There has to be something up."

"Fine. There is. It's just that Jungkook and Jimin are going to the somewhere and.." He sighed once again

"And you are jealous."

"No, its not that, It's just it was me and Jungkook's night tonight…"

"Oh, I'm sure he will take you somewhere out again. Where were you planning to go?"

"The beach."

Jin froze.

"Did you say the beach?"

"Yes why?"

"N-no reason." Jin was annoyed that the maknae had done this to Taetae. He was abandoning Taehyung to take Jimin to the beach instead and Taehyung didn't know about it.

 _ **Present**_

"You sure Taehyung was fine with it though?"

"Fine with what Jin-hyung?"

"You taking Jimin to the beach instead of him?"

"Jin! I"

"And Taehyung doesn't know about it, does he?"

"Jin!.. I-I did it for good. I thought Jimin needed some cheering up- I'll promise to do something with him tomorrow."

"You might want to tell _him_ that…"Jin gestured to the Taehyung who was standing in the hallway jaw dropped, How could he forget? Taehyung was everywhere.

Jin had been out most of the day, his heels hurt from walking. He was almost been preparing meals for the younger ones as well. Tiredly, he ambled to his room. He twisted the handle to his door and thats when he saw Namjoon lying on the floor. Bruises were shattered across his cheeks, and small cuts, but there was one large wound that sounded out and looked like he might need stitches.

"Namjoon!" He lifted his boyfriend up onto the bed. "Namjoon! What happened!? Tell me!"

"Yoongi…"

Confused, he squeezed his hand "I'll go get you a icepack or something, maybe you need to go to hospital or something

"Hyung, I'll be fine." He croaked

"I'm still getting you an icepack." Jin frantically rushed to the kitchen, where he quickly grabbed an icepack from the fridge

"Hyung are you okay?" Taehyung stood up, seeing Jin distressed was worrying.

Jin didn't answer, he quickly raced back to the room.

* * *

"It's okay Jungkookie, I know you like Taehyung more than me."

"Taehyung thats not true!" _Then why did you kiss him at the beach?_ His thoughts screeched at him. Taehyung was on the verge of tears but he wouldn't let it show, instead he faced his back to Jungkook.

"It's okay."

"No it's not okay. I shouldn't of done that. I only took Jimin to the beach to cheer him up, thats all! I promise nothing between us happened!" _Liar!_ His voice inside his head was screaming over the top of his own words. "I promise nothing went on." This time he was assuring himself rather than Taehyung. "Movie night together then?"

"Yeah."

Jungkook trapped Taehyungs hand and lead them into the lounge where a tired Jin was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"This is boring. Jin-hyung can we watch some movies?"

"Sure but only-"

 _"Now out latest story, a man was found ashore on the beach dead around 8pm tonight. The police have found no evidence of the death or witnesses, just the body. It is unclear whether the body was dumped there or washed ashore but the vicim clothes seem dry. The vicim is a short young man with blonde hair, most likely last seen at the beach. If anyone has any information on the man please contact…"_

The words seemed to fade into gibberish as Jungkook started to feel dizzy. The description matched Jimin. Same beach too. Jimin was dead. All because of him. And that was when he passed out on the floor.

"Jungkookie!" Jin-hyung quickly placed Jungkook on the couch. Thats when it all linked up. Jin let out a gasp and began to feel nauseous as well.

"I'll go get Namjoon and then we are going to the beach."

Taehyung was confused, he didn't entirely understand what was going on, for all he knew, Jimin was home or already on his way home. None of this made sense why they were rushing to the beach.

"Namjoon!"

He heard the cry from Jin and Namjoon's bedroom.

What had happened now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Yoongi: Hey, I'm bored. Want to do something today?**

 **Hobi: Sure, where do you want to go.**

He paused to think.

 **Yoongi: Wherever you want to go.**

This could turn out great or awful

 **Hobi: Arcade?**

The arcade wasn't that bad.

 **Yoongi: Sure.**

Yoongi forced himself out of bed, his headache slightly. He must admit, Namjoon had a strong punch. He wasn't expecting his friend to pull a gun on him.

 _BANG_

 _The bullet had flown over Yoongi's head and lodged itself in the wall._

 _"_ _You missed."_

 _"_ _Would I shoot you? Or am I too soft?" He growled, still glaring_

 _"_ _I'm surprised you still carry a gun." Yoongi smirked, being to lighten up_

 _But Yoongi didn't think Namjoon had heard, he just stumbled to his room._

He examined his cheek in the mirror, stroking the nasty bruise with his fingers, wincing, he pulled them away. Next Yoongi threw on a pair of jeans and stepped outside his room. Hoseok was already leaning against the wall checking his phone, ready to leave. Hoseok was the only person he did't have anything against at the moment, and maybe Jin.

"Ready to leave?" He shut off his phone and looked up at Yoongi

"Sure, lets go." As they walked to the front door to leave, he noticed that there was nobody in the lounge or kitchen

"Where is everyone?"

Hoseok shrugged.

"I've been trying to text Namjoon and Jin, they haven't answered. I tried texting Jimin as well. Nothing." Hoseok sighed

"Nobody is home? Nobody?"

"I think they did something without us.."

"Of course they would." Yoongi snapped "They always do."

"No they don't, they probably didn't take you because they needed to rest, I was busy last night, they might of wanted me to rest or something." He shrugged once again. Yoongi let put a frustrated sigh

"Lets go."

 **8:32 PM Last night**

The beach street was littered with police cars and ambulances, there was warning tape strapped around the beach entrance, preventing anyone from entering the premises. Jin parked the car in the beach parking lot. They all climbed out.

"Taehyung can you please stay here and look after Namjoon?"

"Jin I'm fine by myself-"

"No. Taehyung will stay with you. Jungkook, Lets go."

Jungkook couldn't think straight, he was still crying he had so much guilt built up inside him, it was as if he was drowning in it. _Why did you leave him to die at the beach?_

Jin couldn't really take it all in. The shock of his friend dying hadn't hit him hard yet. But it would soon.

"It was my fault he died!" Jungkook blurted out before he stepped out of the car. Jin froze and Namjoon and Taehyung looked shocked. "I left him at the beach!"

"W-why?" Taehyung stuttered, Jin climbed back in the car to listen before they stepped out.

"Why is it your fault Jungkook. What happened at the beach?"

Jungkook still looked like a deer in the headlights. He cleared his throat at he felt everyones eyes on him.

"I-it was the afternoon still, we were looking at the sky. And then.. and then-" Jungkook just let out a sob

"And then?" Jin prompted. Taehyung was soothing rubbing his boyfriends back.

"And then we k-kissed! And I don't know why but we did and I regret it but I think he meant it and I didn't know what to do so I left! I'm so sorry Hyung!" He spilled out in one quick sentence

Namjoon stopped.

Jin looked disappointed.

But Taehyung looked the worst. You could see the heartbreak on his face, it was indescribable. Not only had his Hyung died but his boyfriend had lied, broke a promise and cheated on him. Taehyung couldn't decided whether to be sad or mad.

"Y-you.." Taehyung managed to whisper. All eyes where on Taehyung, waiting for his reaction. But his emotions were all scrambled and he was just blank.

"We can deal with this later, But Jungkook lets go." Jin said, still shaken up slightly. Jungkook dried his eyes and gave a meek nod.

Jin climbed out once again, Jungkook open ed up the door and jumped out from the backseat as well, leaving Taehyung and Namjoon still in the car. Jungkook was also scared, his eyes were red and bloodshot from crying. Jin held Jungkook's hand supportively. They looked up to the police guards who were guarding the entrance.

"I'm sorry but you can't enter." The strong man glared

Jungkook looked up at Jin for words.

"We know the vicim." Jin said in the most confident voice he could at the time, his voice still quivered with each word even though he tried to stand up strong.

"May we interview you in the police van?" It looked as if the man had finally had some good news for the first time today

"O-of course" Jungkook stammered as they were lead away. They were lead down to the beach, There were many cops and cars on the once quiet beach. There was a news van or two and a large police van accompanying it.

"We are just interviewing a few other people at the moment who claim to be witnesses. It will be only a few more minutes." The officer left and they were left standing around at the back of the van. The breezed kicked it as the stood around waiting and Jungkook wished he had of brought a jacket with him, he didn't have time on the way out.

* * *

The two sad boys sat in the car together, Namjoon was in the passenger seat leaning his head back on the headrest, still holding the cool pack up drowsily. He could hear Taehyung crying in the backseat

"Taehyung are you okay?"

But Taehyung just whimpered

"Here, get out and jump in the drivers seat until Jin-hyung gets back."

Taehyung gave a sorrowful nod and opened the backseat door to climb out. In a few seconds he was sitting in the drivers seat. He held both of his hands up to the heater for them to defrost.

"What happened to you Namjoon-hyung?" Taehyung suddenly questioned

"N-nothing happened Tae."

"You can't get beaten up for no reason"

"Fine.. Me and Yoongi had a small disagreement."

"Thats not a small disagreement! Thats a fist fight! Namjoon! Why were you fighting Yoongi?"

"Yoongi.. said some things."

"You had no reason p-punch him!"

Namjoon let out a sad sigh _Was it right to punch Yoongi?_

"Taehyung, I don't think I want to hurt anyone anymore.."

"What do you mean?"

Then he remembered. Taehyung was always excluded from that kind of stuff, he remembered when it was him, Hoseok, Yoongi and Jin and Jungkook on the run from the cops always. Shooting for fun. Namjoon was regretting the lives he had taken, now that his friends life had been taken from him.

"I don't want to kill people."

"You don't kill people Namjoon-hyung."

"Yes I have, you know it."

"Sure.. maybe that once when you killed that nurse, or when you shot a shop keeper. But those were all accidents right? You didn't mean to shoot them."

"Taehyung, I've killed more than two people. I was a hitman."

Taehyung froze.

"A h-hitman? Your joking."

"With Yoongi. We were both hitmen."

"Hyung why didn't you tell me this?!"

"I wanted to protect you and Jimin. I didn't think-"

"What about Jungkook?!"

"Jungkook… I didn't want Jungkook to join this whole thing.. but he begged me and he would stop. He had a good aim, for the year he was in our gang, now its my fault he was shot. I let him in. He's too young."

"I don't believe this-"

"I know. I'm sorry Taehyung."

"Namjoon. Please don't do more of these things!"

"I promise"

"I've had too many promises broken lately.."

"Then I'll make a second promise. I promise not to break the promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Namjoon comforted his Dongsaeng with his free hand. Attempting to forget about the world together.

* * *

"Hey Yoongi.."

"Hmm?"

"What happened there?" He touched the bruise on his face, that he had attempted to half hide with a mouth mask. Hoseok pulled the mouth mask down, revealing the mark on his cheek.

"Honestly its just nothing, I just hit my head." Yoongi was a good liar, lots of people believed him usually because cause of how serious he way usually

"Alright."

They entered the door to the arcade. The lights were flashing and the machines humming. The atmosphere was ecstatic. It was easy to see how people got addicted to the place.

"I'll go switch this bill for some coins" Hoseok ambled off towards the front. Yoongi looked around. He was guessing Hoseok had been to this exact arcade before since he knew his way around a lot.

"Here Yoongi, We should play this game first, you can get tons of tickets from it!" Hoseok dragged Jimin off

"So how do you play?"

"Hit the button when the red light comes around to that globe. It's easy."

Yoongi actually really tried at the game, concentrating to hit the button at the exact time.

"See? Its all bullshit. Its just rigged."

"No, there is a secret pattern to it, look."

Yoongi was surprised when around 1000 tickets began to spill out of the machine

"See? Told you."

"Hmm, Impressive." Yoongi gazed down at Hoseok who was now sitting down patiently waiting for the tickets to come to an end.

"Claw machines next?" Hoseok suggested

"Sure sure, I'm no good though."

After the tickets had fed out they made their way over to the claw machines.

"This one." Hoseok selected a claw machine stocked with assorted Mario plushes

"Honestly, You'll pick it up then drop it. It isn't worth the money."

"So what? Its a bit of fun, Go to the other side of the machine to help me line up the claw.

"Fine." Yoongi watched as Hoseok slotted in a coin. "A little more to the right.."

Hoseok wall fully concentrated, carefully lining it up to match the Mario plush he had selected from the lot before the timer ran out.

"Now."

They both waited anxiously as the claw dipped down, snagged the plush by the leg and dumped it into the shoot.

"We won! See, I told you that it wasn't a waste." Hoseok teased playfully as he ducked down to grab the plush from the machine.

"Hobi.. How much time do you actually spend here?"

"Not much, sometimes I go with friends."

"Hmm.. Interesting." Yoongi managed to say before Hoseok excitedly dragged him off yet again to another machine. Yoongi was surprisingly enjoying himself. More than he enjoys himself when he goes places with Jimin. "After this want to go somewhere else too? I feel like a trip to the arcade and back would be too quick."

"That depends where."

"A club?"

"Sure, I'm in." Hoseok agreed


	8. Chapter 8

"I wonder when we can be let in, It's freezing out here." Jungkook complained as he snuggled closer to his hyung. Jin could tell that Jungkook was still feel immense amounts of guilt. Jin was carrying lots of guilt too, for letting Jimin and Jungkook go to the beach. _It was a late night, that was dangerous, especially with water! You are a terrible hyung._ Jin sighed, he shouldn't blame himself. Jimins death was weighing on everyone. It was a simple accident. Jin decided while they were they could look around for bit, since he was cold and bored. _Walking will help me clear my mind and keep me warm_. From where he was standing he could see the flashing lights of the cop cars, sirens in the distance. But then he heard a loud van open up. It was a large ambulance. He squinted his eyes since it was hard to see since it was dark. But he saw a man sitting down on a chair. He was wrapped in a towel and holding a hot mug of liquid.

"I'd like to thank you again sir, You are a hero. We wouldn't have been able to find the body without you."

"No problem." The man sighed. He was being called a hero by the police, but instead he sighed and slumped his shoulders. Jin stepped closer to the shivering man in the towel

"Jin!?" The man stood up out of his seat "Jin-hyung!"

And that was when he ran up to Jin, tears welling up in his eyes, attempting to hold them back. He wrapped his arms around Jin tightly and didn't let go for a long time.

"I'm sorry hyung." He whispered

"I'm sorry too, Jimin."

* * *

Taehyung sighed, staring out the window in to the start night sky thoughtfully. He pressed his palm and fingers up to the cold glass window. The window was cool on his fingertips. He was close to the window, he could see his breath on it, making the window fog up.

"Jimin will be watching over us keeping us safe, yeah hyung?"

"Yes, Taehyung. I think he will be." Namjoon spoke

Just then the car door swung open interrupting them

"I already am."

"Jimin-hyung!" Taehyung flung out the car, clinging onto Jimin. Jungkook had stood, awkwardly, his last encounter with Jimin was the kiss and he wasn't ready to speak to him again just yet.

"Everyone thought you had died." Taehyung said into Jimins shoulder

"Really?" He laughed. "I'm so sorry for worrying you. Can we go home?"

"Of course. Lets go home." Jin sat down in the front seat of the car, staring up the engine. He looked on the monitor, the car was beeping, the passenger seat didn't have their seatbelt in. He turned to Namjoon.

"Namjoon put your-"

Namjoon was motionless, the window was holding him up

"Namjoon?" Jin started to tap him awake, after not m loving he attempted shaking him awake. Everyone was dead silent as they watched Jin start panicking.

* * *

Yoongi and Hoseok showed up at the club a few hours later. Yoongi was actually having good time. Hoseok had won the jacket pot a lot at the arcade, he had blown Yoongi's mind when he one the top prize on stacker, winning an iPhone. They both ordered drink and sat at their own private room talking the night away.

"Shall we have a second round of drinks?" Hoseok held up his empty glass

"Agreed" Yoongi smirked. Yoongi ordered another round of drinks through the touchscreen and they arrived almost immediately.

"I haven't had this much h fun in awhile. You make everything fun Hobi."

"Me too. Toast to more fun days out?"

"I'll toast to that." They both clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

Yoongi put his glass down.

"I think you are the only person that has made me happy Hobi."

"What about Jimin?" Hobi laughed "He is your boyfriend after all."

"Is he?" Yoongi smirked but Hobi was confused. "I never felt love when I was with him." Yoongi was leaning closer to Hoseok

"Is that so?" Hoseok grinned. "Then who do you love?"

"You"

Yoongi carefully kissed Hoseok on the lips, their kiss grew more passionate, Yoongi teasing the needy Hoseok with his tongue. Yoongi began to lie down Hoseok, fiddling with his own belt, desperate to get his jeans off.

 _Ding_

"What was that?" Yoongi frowned

"My phone." Hoseok reached up to the table

 **Jin: We are at the hospital.**

"The others are at the hospital. I think we should go."

"This, then we will go to the hospital. I promise" The familiar words seemed to spill out of his mouth.

* * *

Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin awkwardly sat in the waiting room together at the hospital

"What happened to him do you think?"

"I don't really know.." Jungkook said, his voice a whisper

"He did say he was beaten up by Yoongi."

"Beaten up by Yoongi?" Jimin gulped. _Beaten up by Yoongi?_ He guessed that they had both made bad decisions since their fight. Jimin didn't even know how Yoongi will react if he found out he kissed Jungkook. They would break up, or worse, he would have the same punishment as Namjoon. Jimin knew that his Yoongi still loved him. _Did he? Jimin don't say that! I don't even deserve him_ He scolded himself for even thinking that thought. _You don't deserve Yoongi because you cheated on him. Yoongi would never cheat on you!_ He sighed and cleared his thoughts. "I hope Namjoon is okay."

"Me too." Jungkook nodded

But Taehyung said nothing, instead he just stared at Jimin

"Taehyung are you okay?"

Taehyung didn't speak

"Taehyung stop staring! Its weird."

Taehyung was still sad that Jungkook had kissed Jimin, and the way that Jimin was close to Jungkook now made him furious.

"What is your problem Jimin?"

"What do you mean? You have a problem. You are the one who is staring at me!"

"First you decided to date _my_ boyfriend on a date and fuck him while I was home."

Jungkook looked taken aback. Jimin was just glaring

"What would Yoongi think if he found out you were such a slut, fucking other people other than him, which you seem to do a lot by the sounds of it."

Jimin gasped, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes

* * *

Yoongi put his shirt over his head, and zipped up his jeans, doing the fiddly button up. He then buckled up his belt again.

"Mmm, Do we have to leave?" He groaned, turning to Hoseok who was now pulling his tee shirt over his head head.

"Yeah, Jin-hyung will be wondering where we are."

"Alright sure."

Yoongi and Hoseok took a cab to the Hospital. It surprising wasn't a long trip, or didn't feel like it. When they both arrived Hoseok entangled his fingers in Yoongi's hair playfully, before Yoongi smiled at him and brushed him off gently. When Yoongi and Hoseok stepped in they saw Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook in the waiting room.

"Namjoon has been hurt badly." Taehyung informed him with a slight glare

"Oh, fuck." Yoongi muttered to himself, but accidentally loud enough for everyone to hear.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, fuck." Yoongi muttered to himself, but accidentally loud enough for everyone to hear. There was a good few seconds of silence. Jimin sat up straight, staring at Yoongi as he awkwardly sat down, along with hoseok who quickly followed.

"I'm just going to ask the question we are all wondering, Yoongi." Jimin spoke up confidently with a noticeable snarl in his voice. Yoongi gulped, he hadn't heard Jimin speak up to him like this before, and honestly he was quiet scary. "What did you do to Namjoon?"

"Nothing, It was a small fight."

"You fought with Namjoon! So thats why the bruise is on your cheek!" Hoseok gasped, he was more shocked he had fought with Namjoon rather than lying to him.

"If it was a small fight Namjoon wouldn't be in the ER!" Jimin hissed. Yoongi scratched the back of his head, he must admit Jimin was quite attractive when he was angry.

"Nothing happened, We were discussing an issue and he punched me first! So I punched him back. It was fair."

"If it was fair, you would both be in the ER. Obviously you punched Namjoon more than once!" Jungkook growled

"I guess Namjoon is just weak." Yoongi smirked with a chuckle

"Min Yoongi. This isn't a laughing matter." The five face Jin who was standing the the hospital corridor. Jin continued "What you did to Namjoon wasn't right."

Jin was scary when he was mad, but not sexy mad like Jimin. Yoongi sighed

"Yes Jin-hyung."

Jin shot Yoongi a menacing glare before turning back into the corridor and round the corner to the right, then into Namjoon's room. Jin stroked Namjoon's hair.

"Sir,"

Jin turned around to see a young nurse, she looked like she was new as she was slightly nervous.

"I have good news and bad news."

"Good news first please." Jin demanded, protectively moving closer to his Namjoon

"Good news is Mr. Kim will be completely fine, we have examined him and done a brain scan. There is nothing wrong."

"And the bad news?"

"Mr. Kim will not be coming home."

The cry could be heard from anywhere in the hospital. Jungkook raced down the corridor until he found the room.

"Jin-hyung! Are you okay?!"

"Namjoonie! He's going to prison!"

"W-why?"

"When he shot the nurse.." Jin sniffed

They heard movement and both turned to the hospital bed. Namjoon was awake. They both didn't know what to say. Nothing they could say would make this better.

"Nam-"

"Stay where you are! Hands up!" The officers had arrived.

"Mr. Jeon, Mr. Kim Seokjin, please exit the room." Jungkook clung onto his hyung as Jin sobbed

"What's going on?! Jin! Jin!" Namjoon wailed. Jin didn't turn back, he didn't want to or it would all play back again. He just sobbed, almost falling onto the ground if it weren't for Jimin attempting to support his weight.

"Jin!" He heard the cry from down the hallway.

"I'll always love you Namjoon." Jin whispered to himself. He cleared his throat and looked up at the five, who were now staring with confusing and pity

"L-lets get into t-the c-c-ar." Jin stammered, unable to speak properly, fumbling with his words. His were were barely audible anyways but the others understood. The five boys meekly made their way to the car. Jin climbed into the drivers seat while hoseok took passenger seat. The three maknaes took the back and Yoongi took one of the two seats that was located in the very back on the car. Their card did have a seventh seat, it look lonely unoccupied. Usually Hoseok would sit in the back with Yoongi but this time it was just Yoongi.

Yoongi was hanging out in Hoseok's room after the trip back from the hospital.

"It sucks that Namjoon has to go to prison. That would be awful. I feel bad for Jin." Hoseok sighed sadly

"Me too. But I also feel bad for Namjoon. I should of said sorry while I could.."

"I'm surprised you said that. I've never heard you say sorry before."

"I just remember my time in prison. It was awful."

Hoseok froze "Y-you've been to prison?"

"Yes.. Only for a few days. It wasn't that bad of a crime."

Hoseok fell back onto his bed. "Bad boy." He smirked at Yoongi.

"Taking control now? I'll have to show you how much of a bad boy you are being now." Yoongi licked his lips

Jimin hadn't eaten anything since the pizza last night and it was now time for dinner, he quietly crept out of his room and was just about to slip into the kitchen when he heard

"Mmm, Yoongi-ah"

Jimin stopped in his tracks. He listened closely, _Was that Hoseok?_ he crept closer to Hoseok's room. It was Hoseok. Jimin was mortified, he sunk down to the floor.

 _Yoongi would never cheat on me. W-would he?_

Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, he hugged his knees tightly as the tears began to travel down his cheeks and drop of the floor. Why had he been betrayed so much? It wasn't fair.

"Hey Jimin!" Jungkook called out from somewhere near the kitchen.

"Hmm? Jimin stood up and made his way to Jungkook

Jungkook saw the tears that stained Jimins cheeks

"A-are you okay?"

"Yes.. I'm fine."

"Can you tell me what happened after I left the beach together?"

"Well after.. I umm…"

"Exact."

"I was crying, but then I saw something in the water. I jumped into the water and I saw it was a body, I dragged it to shore, it looked awful. I found the nearest person and borrowed their phone to call the police."

"Was that it?"

"The ambulance took me in and gave me a coffee and a towel. That was it."

"Oh."

"Jungkook, I'm so sorry about the whole.. y'know.."

"Don't worry, Its okay."

"I was just.. confused about the fight and Yoongi. And whats makes this thing all worse is I just heard.."

"Ah, Thats why you were upset. I heard too."

"I just looked at my watch, I think Jin-hyung will want us in the kitchen ready to serve us dinner"

"Alright lets go."

Jimin and Jungkook stepped into the kitchen, but when they looked Jin wasn't in the kitchen.. or preparing meals.

"Strange, where is Jin-hyung?"

"Lets go look."

They both headed into Jin and Namjoon's room, or maybe just Jin's room now. Jin was cradling one of Namjoon's jackets as he sobbed heavily. It hurt the two to see their oldest hyung like this.

"Jin-hyung.."

Jin leapt back, throwing the jacket to the ground. He then forced his lips to curve into a cheerful smile.

"Ah, sorry you both, dinner will be a bit late tonight."

They both scaredy shut the door.

But dinner didn't come later, or at all. Jimin had just heated up water for a noodle cup instead. He decided to do the same for Jin, since he believed that Jin hadn't either all of today either.

"Jin-hyung" he quietly knocked on the door

"Come in."

"Here, I made you a noodle cup.. I don't really know how to make-"

"It's fine Jimin-ssi. Thank you very much." he smiled but Jimin didn't know whether he was really smiling or if he was still sad about Namjoon.


	10. Chapter 10

hapter 10 ~ What friend are for

Yoongi let out a sigh. Even though it was enjoyable with Hoseok there was one person he couldn't stop thinking about, and that person was Jimin. He had to bite his lip at one stage to keep him from saying his name. Another thing onto his tower of guilt. He had just realised how much he had unappreciated Jimin. He needed him back.

"Jimin-ah! Open up."

"No."

"Please Jimin… Open up."

Jimin gave in and reluctantly creaked open the door. Yoongi came in and shut the door behind them.

"Please Jimin. I need you."

"You just cheated on me!" Jimin blurted out

"Y-you heard that!?"

"Anyone could of heard that."

"I'm sorry Jimin. I was confused. I didn't know how much I needed you. How much I loved you."

"You've said this before many times. Not even once you meant it."

"Fine. This time I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well there is one thing that you can do..."

* * *

"Jin-hyung?" Hoseok knocked gently on his door.

"Come in!" He heard. Hoseok pushed open the door. Jin was sitting on the bed, a few on Namjoon's things were scattered across it. The room heavily smelt like Namjoon's cologne or whatever he wore. It was obvious that Jin had sprayed it, maybe because he missed him? It made Hoseok sad to see his hyung in this state.

"I have this, I wanted to give it to you. I won it at the arcade while I was out." Hoseok pulled a Mario plush out from behind his back which in reply Jin gave a weak but gratefully smile. "I thought it might cheer you up."

"Thank you Hoseok-ssi, Who did you go with?"

"Yoongi."

"Oh okay, once again, thank you Hoseok-ssi."

"You're welcome!" Hoseok smiled brightly, before leaving

* * *

"Tae-hyung!" Jungkook burst into their room.

"Yes Jungkook-ssi?" Taehyung was quietly tapping away on his phone on their bed. He looked up to meet Jungkook.

"Today we will do something together. No interruptions."

"Sure. Where should we go?"

"I was thinking maybe, the carnival?"

"Sure."

The cab arrived at the carnival, Jungkook stepped out along with Taehyung who also stepped out, following. Jungkook clasped his hand to Taehyungs.

"Isn't this great? Just me and you?"

"It is." replied Taehyung before running off with his boyfriend to the ticket booth.

"Unlimited passes for two." Jungkook told the man, who looked bored out of his mind, but attempted to remain cheerful behind the counter.

"Thats 4000 yen." The man said rather staid. Jungkook reached into his wallet as he counted out the amount of money. "Wristbands." The man sighed, resting his head on his hand. Taehyung held back a laugh. Jungkook took both the wristbands, standing aside the line to help Taehyung put his on first, then put his own on.

"Jungkookie, lets go on this rollercoaster first!"

The fearless Jungkook and the slightly nervous Taehyung waited in line for around five minutes before getting a seat on the coster. It was fast, Taehyung had a lot of fun but he mostly enjoyed the view from the top, the whole town. The ride had a few twists and turns and ups and plummeting downs on the track. After they finished Taehyung pointed out a candy floor stand, and insisted on taking a visit there. Taehyung settled for a large pink candy floss on a stick, while Jungkook settled for a blue one. They both sat on a small wooden bench, watching the people go by, enjoying each others company. Jungkook liked looking up at the sky, watching the huge ferris wheel go round and round.

"Hyung, lets go on the ferris wheel next."

The line was a long wait, but Taehyung didn't mind, although Jungkook was growing impatient. In this time they took the time to estimate how many minutes it would take to do a full circle.

"I'm guessing 15 minutes." Jungkook thoughtfully gazed at the wheel

"I guess. But these people, the one in the red, they got on around ten minutes ago, when we first lined up."

"I think that was another guy in a red shirt hyung."

"Fine, but look. Its our turn. I guess we will find out."

"Alright, look at the time now on your phone quickly." Jungkook smiled as he grabbed the handles of the carriage and sat in.

"8:31 PM" Taehyung slid in phone back into his pocket.

"Now come on, this Jungkook is getting impatient!" he grinned

Taehyung slipped into the carriage, as the ride operator shut the door and locked it. The ride began to move upwards into the air at a very slow pace. Jungkook gripped the safe bars, pulling himself forward to get a better look out the window.

"Its a bit like a cage isn't it?" Taehyung chuckled, grabbing onto the bars. "Like a prison.

"It does look like that a bit" Jungkook agreed, then smirked "You're my prisoner"

Even though it was a joke, they both suddenly fell silent. It was a very long thoughtful silence. They couldn't stop thinking about Namjoon. Jungkook first broke the silence

"Hey look hyung! We are at the top! It's so beautiful up here."

"Agreed."

"But not as beautiful as you." Jungkook delivered with a cheesy grin, Taehyung just blushed in response. Jungkook closed his eyes and leaned forward for a romantic-top-of-the-ferris-wheel kiss. When they parted Taehyung giggled and held his boyfriends hand. When the ride finally came to a slow stop. Jungkook lead Taehyung out of the carriage.

"Text Jin to tell him we won't be home tonight." Jungkook looked up from his phone. Taehyung was about to ask why but he peered over Jungkook's shoulder.

 _Hotel room, double bed, one night. 10000 yen._

* * *

Jin had gone back to cooking. Cooking cheered him up a lot usually, so he was feeling slightly better.

 _Ding!_

 **Taetae: Sorry Jin hyung but me and Kookie won't be having dinner at the house, We will be out.**

 **Jin: Thats okay. Where are you going just so I know you are safe?**

 **Taetae: Nowhere... ;)**

Jin managed a chuckle at this and shut down his phone. _Hmm, dinner is ready, I should tell the others._ Jin walked down the hall to Jimins room

"Jimin-ssi! Dinner is ready!" He called out to Jimin.

"Coming! Just one minute."

By the sounds of it, it sounded like Jimin was playing video games. Jin sighed and turned to Hoseoks room.

"Hobi! Dinner is ready!" After no reply he opened the door. He looked to Hoseok who was playing music with headphone it. He took the headphones off Hoseok's head.

"I said, Dinner is ready. Don't listen to music so loud Hobi! You'll go deaf! Now where is Yoongi?"

Hoseok just shrugged, just winding the wire of his headphones around his phone.

"Yoongi! Dinner!" Jin called. He looked in every room of the house but Yoongi was nowhere to be found. Jin quickly dialled Yoongi phone.

 _Ring ring!  
_ Jin could hear the ringing coming from Hoseok's room. He looked and Yoongi's phone was sitting on the dresser. This made Yoongi inspect the room closer. He saw that a few of Yoongi's most prized possessions were missing from the room.

"Yoongi!?" Jin shouted frantically, Hoseok had caught on and was now joining the search party for Yoongi, he checked outside quickly, but returned inside with so such luck. He double checked every room that Jin had been in, just incase he had missed something, like a note, his stuff or Yoongi himself.

And thats when Jin heard the knocking on the door.

* * *

 _~Hey guys, Its Blaze the author! My first authors note :3 I'm so so sorry that this chapter is so short :(. I really hope you are enjoying the story and I hope I'm not writing for no reason. Please leave some positive reviews, they really help me with writing! (✿ ◕‿◕). Lately I have struggled with thinking of new ideas but now I have 5 chapters more of plans that I will release next week. Also I have a new story thats coming up its a Taekook one! I won't update it as much as this one, but that may change if it gets popular. (Even though I am the biggest Namjin shipper!) Thank you for reading! And bye bye!_


	11. Chapter 11

It was 9:02 AM when Taehyung woke up early in the morning, not wishing to wake up Jungkook he slid his phone of the bedside table

 **Jin: Come home now.**

 **sent at 8:38 AM**

Taehyung was alarmed by the short message.

"Jungkookie! Wake up! Jungkookie!" Jungkook gently shook him. Jungkookie just groaned and batted Taehyungs hands away.

"Hajima!" he grunted

"Jungkookie! We need to go right now. Jin wants us and I think it's urgent.

"I don't wanna get up.." Jungkook gave a drowsy yawn

"Come on!" Taehyung was usually the one to have trouble getting up, but he was the one to always listen to his hyungs, especially Jin. Jungkook still lay lazily, unresponsive to the dragging. Then Taehyung started tickling him, which made Jungkook squirm away and finally stand up

"Fine fine, I'll get up!" Jungkook surrendered which made Taehyung let out a victorious giggle.

* * *

And thats when Jin heard the knocking on the door. _Yoongi!_ Jin raced to the door, unlocking the door as fast as he could with the key that was already jammed in the door.

Jin pulled open the door with great force "Yoongi! Do not leave the house without telling me! Especially without your phone I was so worried you could of-" Jin suddenly stopped scolding his dongsaeng. This was't Yoongi at the door. He looked the figure up at down, then into his eyes. His beautiful deep brown eyes. Namjoon.

"Namjoonie!" Jin flung himself onto his boyfriend, he felt like he could stay in Namjoon's comforting big arms for eternity. "H-how are you here?"

"I don't even understand myself. A guard came to my cell saying that I could be released because they found the real murderer. They said that the real guy who shot the nurse had just turned himself in. Even with proof he did it. I don't understand though, I did the crime. I'm glad to be out though."

"Wait someone who 'shot the nurse' turned themselves in?!" Jin sounded confused and doubtful. 'What if you have just used that sexy brain of yours and escaped, telling me these lies?"

"Thank you, But I'm not lying I promise!" Namjoon whined, pulling Jin in for a kiss. Hoseok just rolled his eyes and broke them apart.

"Come on, Lets get you inside." Jin ushered him in, Hoseok trailing behind. As they sat down at the dinner table. "Are you okay Namjoon?"

"I'm fine babe, Trust me." Namjoon cuddled up to Jin. Just then, Jimin walked out of his room, whistling quickly, he didn't seem too surprised that Namjoon was home just he waved and said his hello anyways. Shortly after they had dinner, Hoseok returned to his room, as well as Jimin. Jin was getting worried about Yoongi, but he decided he should't worry too much about him for now and just appreciate Namjoon's return.

"Ah, I've missed you so much Namjoonie."

"I missed you so much Jin, I couldn't stop thinking about you every second." he smirked, teasingly licking his lips as he slipped his cool hands under the hem of Jins shirt.

"Ah, not now Namjoon, I'm tired, your tired, we should sleep. Maybe later.."

"Mmm no… Please?" He whined, tugging at the corner of his boyfriends shirt

"Later!" Jin sighed, dragging his boyfriend off to the bedroom "I'm tired. Lets sleep now."

Namjoon sighed unsatisfied with Jin's choices, but pulled back the blankets and slept anyway.

It was early morning when he woke up around 8:30 AM. He wasn't woken up to an alarm or the birds, he was woken up by the annoying ringing of Jin's phone. Jin groaned and rolled over to sweep his phone off the bedside table.

"Hello-"

"An inmate from Seoul Prison is trying to contact you, press 1 to accept call, press 2 to end call." The operator voice blared from the phone in to his ear.

"Jin, What's wrong?" Namjoon leaned over as he watched Jin shakily press the number 1. "H-hello?"

"Jin?" The voice rang out from the other line

"Yoongi!?"

* * *

"I wonder what Jin-hyung needed us for.." Taehyung sighed as the cab pulled up in the driveway. Taehyung quickly thanked the driver and tipped him extra for driving slightly over the speed limit just to get there fast. Jungkook unlocked their door with his spare set of keys. Once they were in, they saw Jin, sitting at the table along with Hoseok and Jimin, and Namjoon!?

"Namjoon-hyung!" Taehyung cried as he ran up to him.

"Hey Taehyung-ssi, Sup Jungkook-ssi."

"W-why are you back? How did you get back? And what happened?"

"We have someone to go visit now.." Hoseok gulped "Yoongi turned himself in for Namjoon's crime.

"But how!?" Jungkook frowned "And why? I thought they just had a fight."

Jimin was dead silent through all this, keeping very still not even saying a word

"I made him do it." Jimin finally spoke up

All four froze, turning their heads to Jimin

"You made him do it!?" Hoseok exclaimed, his face turning sour.

"He owed me. He said he would do anything for me." Jimin grinned.

"But how did he have the proof?" Namjoon tilted his head. This was insane. _Why would Yoongi do such a thing?_

"He brought in your mask and gun.." Jimin now could feel the cold eyes of the other members burning into him. He started to get nervous, now understand what he had just done was not heroic, but wrong. Everyone was silent now, deep in thought. Thinking of their next actions. Should they scold Jim in or praise him. Neither. Jin looked up first.

"Right.. Jimin. What you did was wrong, Do you understand that?" Jin scolded, The younger just hung his head low. "Even though I understand you were thinking of Namjoon, you didn't need to do that."

"I'm sorry Jin-hyung."

"We will speak about this more later, We need to go see Yoongi." Jin said in a such a stern tone that all the other members could only nod to it.

"Hello. May we see-" Jin was interrupted

"Visiting hours aren't until 10." The woman sighed behind the glass rudely, kicking her feet lazily up onto the creaky desk blowing a bubble with her bubblegum, then popping it with her finger.

"Oh, okay, Thanks." Jin polity returned, taking a seat in the waiting room. "Its 9:15 AM now. We just need to wait awhile." He replied cheerfully to the others who had already settled themselves into chairs

"45 minutes!? Thats ageessssssss!" Jungkook whined, dragging the last syllable of the sentence out for a few seconds as he threw himself back into a chair. Meanwhile Taehyung had his face pressed up against the vending machine, digging in his pockets for any kind of change he had. Hoseok looked at him with hopelessness, before throwing him a coin which Taehyung desperately snatched up. He selected a small bag of potato chips and pressed the buttons on the machine, the greedy machine only spat out his change and Taehyung returned disappointedly to his seat next to Jungkook empty handed.

Time felt slow, they watched people, mainly families, partners, friends start to enter the building. Jimin couldn't stop fidgeting, he was extremely nervous, but eventually the time came for visiting. Jimin gulped, he sat on the small chair and looked up at the bars that separated him from the prison. He watched as Yoongi was escorted to the booth. Jimins hands couldn't stop shaking, he picked up the phone, his voice barely audible.

"H-hello" Jimin whispered. Clasping the telephone in his hand. He exclaimed Yoongi closely, his hair was a mess and there were already some kind of bruises on his arms that he knew weren't there before. _God Yoongi, It hasn't even been 24 hours yet._

"Why are you visiting Jimin? It's a waste of your time."

"Y-yoongi.. I'm sorry."

"Don't stress. I deserve this. Call Namjoon in for me."

"O-okay.." Jimin was about to put the phone down when

"Wait!" Yoongi reached out his hand. "I love you."

Jimin pressed his hand against the bars, up against Yoongi's hand. He could sort of feel his skin in the gaps on the bars.

"I-I I love you too." Jimin then put down the phone, racing out. Namjoon only needed to see Jimins face staring at him blankly to know that Yoongi wanted to see him. Now Namjoon was even more nervous than Jimin. Yoongi was surely going to murder him when he got out, if he did get out.

"Yoongi. It's good to see you." Namjoon started into the telephone.

"It's good to see you." But Yoongi was leaning forward menacingly

"Yoongi I'm so-"

"Hush." Yoongi snapped. "I did this for you, and Jimin. You better look after Jimin as long as I'm in here, even if that means life. If something happens to him. I will fuck you up."

Namjoon nodded, he knew Yoongi meant it. If something happened to Jimin, Yoongi had his ways. Yoongi had ways for everything, he was so careful and he knew someone for every job.

"I promise I'll take care of him."

After Namjoon talked to Yoongi, Taehyung and Jungkook exchanged some quick words to him as well. Jin took the longest, they guessed he was telling him something important, or maybe thanking him even. Jin drove the five home. A very boring and silent ride home, there was quiet music playing in the background but nobody noticed it. Namjoon first climbed out the door when they arrived in the driveway. He was about to step in when something caught his eye, a single letter lay on the ground at his feet at the door step. He ripped the small envelope open with his finger, removing the contents inside. A letter. Namjoon opened it with caution.

 _I see you are back in business Namjoon_. _Be fucking careful now. Watch your step. We are second ready to regain first._

 _\- S_

"Who the fuck is 'S'?!" Namjoon growled.

Hoseok's face turned a pale tone, he gulped while scratching the back of his neck, eyes trailing to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Jin was out in the kitchen preparing late brunch, Namjoon clicking on his phone while the three maknaes were huddled excitedly around a chessboard.

"Jin-hyung, I'm going to dance classes, I'll be back late. See you soon!" Hoseok stood up pushing in his chair and collecting his bag from the back on the seat.

"Oh, Bye Hobi!" Jin called out from the sink, rinsing cabbage for lunch.

Taehyung stared thoughtfully at the board for a few seconds before moving his queen across to the end.

"Boom, Checkmate! I win again, How many minutes was that Jimin?"

"5:32"

"Ha, Jungkook you really need to practice more."

Jungkook smiled cheekily "I let you win."

"No you didn't! I could see the defeat on your face. You just don't want to admit you are terrible." Taehyung teased, waving the fallen king in his face.

"Calm down Taehyung, It's only a game." Jin frowned from the kitchen. Jungkook just smirked and dragged Taehyung off by the hand. Jimin threw down the notepad he had been scribbling on.

"Namjoon! Come look at this!" Jimin held up the notepad in the air, towards Namjoon's direction.

"Oh? Let me see Jimin, and stop waving it around! I can't read it." Namjoon stole the notepad from Jimin's arms.

"It's a song."

 _Tell me  
With your sweet smile  
Tell me  
Tell me like you're whispering in my ear  
Don't be like a prey-_

 _ **Ring ring!**_

Namjoon looked up from the notebook, fishing his from from his pocket.

"I'll read the rest later Jimin, I promise. I'll even help you with it."

Jimin gave a sad nod, took the notebook back into his arms and patiently waited.

Namjoon checked the called

 _No Caller ID_

Namjoon pressed accept

"Hello?" Namjoon answered in the phone, pressing it against his ear.

 _"Namjoon."_ The voice was low and crackly.

"Y-yes?"

 _"I see the little trick you have pulled there. Double check the guns around the house. Are they still there?"_

"W-wha-"

 _The voice was silent, but the phone call still crackled on. He could hear some kind of background noise and then a voice he could sort of make out._

 _"Who are you talking to?"_

 _"Namjoon, Now babe just leave me alone."_

 _"Don't scare him too much, You know what Jin-hyung and Yoongi-hyung are capable of!"_

"Hobi?!" Namjoon growled into the phone

As soon as he said that, he heard fumbling and the line went dead.

 **Beeeeeep.**

"What was that?" Jimin gasped

"I don't know, But that definitely was Hobi." Namjoon glared at the ground.

"N-namjoon-hyung.. You don't really have guns around the house, d-do you?"

"Jimin. The guns are hidden around the house for your safety. Only me and Namjoon know where they are." Jin added, who was now cutting the cabbage into strips for kimchi.

Jimin gulped, giving a shy nod. "W-which rooms?"

"Oh there is one or more in every room." Namjoon said in a casual tone which made Jimin shudder.

"So there is one in my room?"

"Mmhm. But it's hidden so you can't find it." Namjoon chuckled.

"But what if I need it?"

"You won't, You have me and Jin to protect you." Namjoon place a hand on Jimins head, scuffling his hair playfully.

"Hmph." Jimin sighed."It's not fair, You, Jin-hyung, Hobi, Yoongi and Jungkook get to do all this cool stuff. I should be allowed! I'm even older than Jungkook!"

"It's not safe for you, or Jungkook. I made a mistake with him. And look at Yoongi now."

"That was a accident what happened with Jungkook, and plus, It wasn't your doing with Yoongi, It was mine."

"And thats exactly why you can't join us. Anyways, Nothing is going to happen. At the moment I don't want anything to do with guns, gangs or anything like that. I just want to live my life-" Namjoon spilled all of it out in one breath, while pacing to the kitchen to grab Jin's waist from behind. "-With the man I love the most" He whispered into Jin's neck, who just pushed him off with his foot.

"Namjoon! I'm cooking." Jin scolded, putting down the large kitchen knife he was holding in his hand. Namjoon just chuckled, swinging himself around to Jin's side.

"Looks good Jinnie." Namjoon rubbed Jin's shoulder before resting his head on them. He quickly stole a piece cabbage and popped it in his mouth.

"Leave the kitchen! You haven't washed your hands!" Jin tutted and Namjoon left smiling cheekily. But Namjoon couldn't stop thinking about the phonecall. _Double check the guns around the house._ What did that mean? It clicked. Namjoon raced to him room. He forced the door open and opened the drawers moving the clothes. Two hand guns lay untouched. He moved to Jimins room, hurriedly pushing the TV out of the way along with a pile of movies. He opened the space up in the wall. Another hand pistol rest unmoved. He hurriedly placed it back. He knocked on the maknaes room.

"Jungkook-ssi! Taehyung-ssi! Open up"

Silence followed, but then Namjoon could hear the rattling of the door unlocking.

"Another time would be-"

"Not now, Namjoon pushed past Taehyung who was in a gave a slight glance to Jungkook who was in a casual hoodie and jeans. He lifted up the corner of the mattress and counted to the fifth board. Nothing. Namjoon started to panic

"Looking for this hyung?" Namjoon turned around to Jungkook's voice. Jungkook was swing a pistol around his finger, while the other hand remained behind his back.

"Jungkookie! Put that down!" Namjoon hissed at Jungkook, who sat at the other corner of the mattress, and still hadn't moved.

"Fine fine, But not all your guns are secret, I know about the rifle in the kitchen and-"

"Jungkook! Shut up! Taehyung is right here."

"Wait theres a rifle in the kitchen!?" Taehyung gasped

"Jungkook. Lets talk. Outside." Namjoon growled

But Jungkook didn't move, Taehyung blushed slightly.

"Jungkook.. We need to talk outside." But that was before Namjoon noticed the key in Taehyungs palm and the handcuffs cuffed to the bedpost.

"Nevermind then. I never took you for being such a sub Kookie." Namjoon chuckled. Backing out the door, watching Jungkook's eyes lock onto Namjoon cold as ice as his cheeks blushed crazily. Namjoon shut the door quietly and made his way to the bathrooms to check also checked the living room.

"Hey Namjoon, Everything Okay?" Jin questioned

"Yeah, Everything's fine Jinnie." Namjoon smiled

Namjoon then went to Hoseok's room. He opened the door and lifted up the dresser slightly.

"Huh? It's not there. Who has it?"

 ** _BANG_**


	13. Chapter 13

Jimin was sitting in his room on a beanbag on the floor, he was staring at the television while reaching lazily into the packet of chips resting on his lap. The chips slid off his lap and onto the floor. Jimin let out a irritated sigh, picking up the remote to pause the TV and bending over to pick up the bag. After he had picked up the chips he saw something was wrong with the wall. He took cautious steps towards the walk, creeping up. He shifted the TV back a tiny bit before exploring the wall. It looked as if you could take the section out, if you had something. Jimin raced to his desk draws, pulling out a paperclip. He then knelt back down, shoving the clip in the crack attempting to pry out the gap filler. After failing he swapped the paperclip for a ruler. Finally he managed to pick it out and the square chunk of wall fell forwards out of the way

"A p-pistol!?"

The gun was gold and glittery, it had Jimins name written in cursive on the side, There was a little note tied onto the note in nice ribbon and neat paper.

 _ **BANG**_

"What was that!?" Jimin gasped, cocking the gun, holding it tightly with both hands, his pointer finger tucked into the trigger. No time to check the note.

 _ **BANG**_

Again, the sound rang out across the house. Gunshots. Jimin stumbled out into the kitchen, which was a clear mistake. He faced Namjoon, who was pointing a gun at Hoseok, who was pointing a gun back Namjoon. They both whipped around, pointing their weapons at Jimin, who was shacking uncontrollably but still stood confidently as he could. He wasn't sure who was on his side, until Namjoon lowered his gun, but snapped it back up to face Hoseok.

"Shoot Jimin and I'll shoot you."

Hoseok grinned, also spinning around to face Namjoon. Hoseok twirled his pretty pistol around his finger. It had his named engraved in gold, a lot like Jimins.,a few diamonds were scattered in it, it was worth a fortune. Namjoon had bought it for him as a present for one of his birthdays, but none of that mattered now, they were on opposing sides.

"Jungkook raced out of his room, wearing the same hoodie and jeans, but it was obvious he had a vest underneath. He gripped his gun tightly. Jimin had now just noticed Jin who also joined them.

"Ah, Babe."

They all turned to look behind Hoseok. An attractive man around the age of them wearing a mask covering his whole face had just stepped into the house. Hoseok leapt up onto him straddling his waist, his fingers automatically uncurling around his weapon, dumping it onto the floor.

"Mr. Kim Namjoon" The man smirked, removing a hand from his gun to support Hoseok's back.

"Do I know you?"

"Ah, You don't. Let me introduce myself, The name is S, I'm Hobi's boyfriend."

"Can I have your real name?" Namjoon hissed.

"Ha, You're quite a funny man Namjoon.

This made Namjoon furious, still pointing his gun at the strange man.

"Is it okay if I drop off Hobi here for an hour or so?"

"This isn't Daycare S, He lives here."

"Sure sure, Cya Hobi" The man just waved and stepped out the door. Hobi's climbed off his boyfriend, his face locked into a snarl.

"Get Hobi to sit down." Jin raced into the kitchen, opening up the cupboards quickly grabbing a glass.

"W-wha?"

"He's been drugged, Can't you tell?" Jin turned on the tap, feeling the water with his wrist until it was ice cold. Jin grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge as well.

"How long until they wear off?" Namjoon managed to shout as Hobi pushed him to the ground struggling out of his grip.

"I don't know! Until S comes back!?"

"Get- Get off me!" Hoseok screamed, kicking Namjoon down.

"Jungkook, can you help please?"

Jungkook stepped in, hands out attempting to restrain Hoseok. After a while Hobi was finally tied into a chair, while reluctantly sipping down Gatorade under Jin's supervision.

"Hobi.." Jin knelt down beside him. "Who is S and what has he done to you?"

"Daddy treats me well." Hobi hummed.

Jin sighed, this treatment was getting nowhere.

"We could just take him to the hosp-" Taehyung started

"No!" Jin, Jungkook and Namjoon screamed at the same time

"All right then.. Not going to the hospital." Taehyung sighed "This is useless, Anything else we can do?"

"Well, He's sleeping now." They looked to Hoseok, who was now sleeping in the chair.

"Maybe just take him to the room, But someone has to supervise."

"I'll do it" Jungkook held up his hand eagerly, as if he was about to help the teacher in elementary school.

"No, Jungkook." Namjoon sighed. "Jimin, you are to take first shift."

"Really?" Jimins eyes glittered as his smiled beamed

"Don't be too excited. You are just watching him, Now where is your gun?"

"I-it's over here. You never told me you made me this, When did you get it?"

"Awhile ago.."

"T-thanks H-hyung." Jimin smiled, still in slight shock. Jimin picked up his gun from the counter and padded over to Hoseok's room, where Taehyung and Jin had placed him on the bed. He had waited, but nothing really happened. Even though it was boring guarding the bed while he just watched Hoseok sleep, it was another step towards Namjoon trusting him enough. Jimin yawned, checking the time on his watch. Suddenly he saw Hoseok twitch, he gripped his gun tightly, his heart racing, Hoseok began to turn over and wake up, stretching his arms, still with his eyes closed. Jimin had the gun pointed at his, but hadn't cocked it yet, even if he were to shoot, he would be a terrible aim because he couldn't keep his hand steady. He was scared. Maybe thats why Namjoon wouldn't let him in the gang. Because he wasn't good enough and he would get scared. This thought made Jimin stand up straighter, he was going to prove himself.

"J-jimin!?" Hoseok cried as he opened his eyes to Jimin clutching a gun over a metre from him. he noticed Jimin shaking, he was extremely frightened, he had't seen his this scared.

"Hobi-hyung." Jimin sighed with relief.

"Yes? Argh, my head hurts."

"Theres water on the bedside table," Jimin lowered his gun and pointed to the table, with a large glass of water.

"Ah, Thanks Jimin."

"Namjoon-hyung!" Jimin called out the door "Hobi-hyung is awake."

"Coming!" Jimin heard Namjoon's footsteps coming down the hall to him. Thank god. Now they will be able to have some answers from Hobi about who S is and what he wants. Jimin looked to the doorway

"Namjoon-hyung-"

But this wasn't Namjoon.

S.

"Ah.. Hello little Jimin." He grabbed Jimin's wrist

"Get off me!" Jimin shoved S down to the ground. But he got up and made his was over to Hoseok. Grabbing his wrist and dragging him up, Hoseok dropped his glass of water on the ground, causing water and glass shards to scatter everywhere.

"Let go of him or I will shoot!"

"Awww, little Jiminie will shoot? How cute."

Jimin cocked his gun. He squeezed his eyes shut. He pulled the trigger fast, aiming at S. But no sound was heard, no silencer was present on the gun. Then Jimin realised. No ammo. The note must of had the ammo in it. Jimin let out a defeated sob and the gun slid out of his hand onto the floor. When S grabbed his arm he just let him take him, but Hobi was screaming out for help. Jimin was thrown onto the floor and tied up. Hobi just struggled. Jimin looked around, Jin had his hands and feet tied up, sitting on the ground like them, he had a white gun placed infant of him that he was desperately trying to get ahold of. It was silver and it had the name 'Princess' engraved into it in pink with small diamonds covering the grip. Jimin guess that this was his own gun that Namjoon had given him. Jungkook and Taehyung were tied up as well. Then he glanced to Namjoon who was tied up in a chair, S was circulating, with Namjoon's gun in his hand.

"Now the real fun begins."

He shoved the gun up to Namjoons head.

"Five."

Namjoons shoulders dropped

"Four."

Namjoon looked up to Jin and mouthed 'I love you'

"Three."

Namjoon just sighed in his place.

"Two."

Namjoon suddenly jolted up.

"On-"

 _ **SMASH**_

"What was that!?" S jumped up.

"Let them go! "


	14. Chapter 14

"Let them go!"

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi shoved the man to the wall, snatching Namjoon gun from his clutches, pointing it to his head.

"Don't touch Namjoon or any members of this gang even fucking again."

"I-I won't"

Yoongi rested his finger on the trigger

"I don't believe you." Yoongi smirked and pulled down the trigger. The gun had a silencer but you could see the gun jolt into life and the man slumping in Yoongi's grip. He was breathing heavily now. He dropped the gun on the floor with a _Click clack._ He first untied Namjoon, who the untied Jin and helped un tie the rest. Yoongi untied Jimin and as soon as Jimin had his hands free he clung to Yoongi and didn't let go.

The cab pulled up at the club. Yoongi smirked at the loud music, flashing lights, dancers. Jimin gulped. this situation was all too familiar

"Come on Jimin! You are getting distracted." Yoongi grabbed Jimins hand, turning him around to face the Chinese restuarant behind them.

"Shall we enter?"

"S-sure."

"Unless you want to go to the club.. I'm fine with that.. again." The corners of Yoongi's lips perked upwards.

"Naughty boy.." Jimin licked his lips seductively placing a hand on his chest. "But we are going to get Chinese food tonight." Jimin snapped back to himself, smiling sweetly at Yoongi.

"Alright, alright."

Ring ring

"Hello?"

"Yoongi-hyung, We have Identified the body.." Namjoon sighed

"So who is it?"

"You aren't going to like this."

Silence followed

"Tell me."

Namjoon whispered something through the phone, Jimin tried to pick up on the name but he couldn't hear properly

"Who the fuck is that!?"

"The man who murdered your parents."

Yoongi hung up quickly. Anger surged through his cheeks.

"Y-yoongi are you okay?" Jimin pressed himself to Yoongi's side.

"Get in the car."

"W-what about o-our date night?"

"I said, Get. In. The. Car."

* * *

 _"_ _How could you leave me like this!?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I guess we weren't meant to me."_

Taehyung was curled up in the couch sobbing leaning against Jimin, who was crying equally as much. Jungkook was on the other side of the couch, his eyes glued to the TV. He wasn't one for Romance movies, but this one was exciting. He looked over to Taehyung and Jimin, who were bawling their eyes out. He sighed as the screen faded to black and the credits started to roll with sad, melodramatic music.

"That was a disappointing ending. It would of been way better if it were more.. tragic I guess." Jungkook added, standing up.

"But how can it be more tragic! They were meant to be!" Taehyung dried his eyes

"And Angelina just left him! Now she will be alone! Forever!" Jimin cried out

"Pffft! Anyways, It wasn't that sad. I can't believe you two were crying." Jungkook chuckled

"I-I wasn't crying!" Jimin stuttered

"Yes you were! You were a sobbing mess!" Jungkook teased

The maknaes weren't focusing on their hyungs, who were gathered in the kitchen. It wasn't that they didn't care, it was just because Namjoon had excluded them from joining the investigation.

"Next movie?" Jungkook moved over to the TV and knelt down to the player, pressing the button to open the DVD slot. Taehyung rushed over to the DVD stack, picking up the first movie he saw.

"Let's watch this!"

"No, Taehyung! We watched that last movie night! maybe we should really watch something different?" Jungkook sighed

"Look! What about this!? Taehyung held up the new Avengers movie

"Be quiet you guys!" Jin glared back at them, the maknaes froze and this time kept their voices down. Jin sighed and turned back to Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok. It wasn't the maknaes fault, they were probably pretty bored by now.

"Jin? You listening?" Yoongi tapped him on the shoulder

"S-sorry.. Yoongi.. spaced out. Repeat that again."

"Once I turned myself in.. I could take it.. I mean I just kept out of everyones way. Then a card tapped me on the shoulder and took me to the office. They told me that I was a good man and I was right all along.. I was very confused. They asked me why I killed the nurse, I explained I was concerned for my friends care. They told me that the nurse was responsible for many deaths that included purposely killing off her patients during surgery."

"W-what!?"

"Yeah, I know.. How lucky is that? Anyways, they asked me what the NJ on the gun stood for, I just lied and said it stood for some kind for justice and stuff, I just played along and told them how I purposely shot her because I knew she was a murder.. but thats very strange how they just let me go like that! I can't believe it!" Yoongi smirked

"Namjoon.. Now we have learnt our lesson haven't we? We aren't going to just go around shooting people."

"I didn't just shoot her!"

"It certainly looked like it!"

"I knew."

"What?"

 _He was very impatient while Jin was gone, he was fidgeting like crazy. Finally, he looked up as he watched the nurse was walk over. A surge of hope rippled through him._

 _"_ _We are going to have to preform surgery on Mr. Jeon."_

 _"_ _What!? But thats not right, you removed the bullet.. What else would be wrong?" Namjoon snarled, this was completely unnecessary. He could tell him being angry had an affect on the nurse because she was sweating a lot._

 _"_ _W-we can't tell you that information, sir, you aren't his family."_

 _"_ _Yes I am! I'm his guardian!"_

 _"_ _Do you have a certificate to tell us that?"_

 _"_ _No.. but.."_

 _"_ _Then we can only tell his family."_

 _"_ _What about his partner?"_

 _"_ _His wife?"_

 _"_ _Boyfriend." He corrected_

 _"_ _Unless they are married, then no."_

 _Namjoon stomped his foot with rage "He doesn't have family! Surely that would be on records! Jin has signed everything since he was 15!"_

 _"_ _Still. He isn't legally family."_

 _"_ _What?! This is ridiculous! If he is-"_

 _The nurse just walked away. This caused Namjoon to be outraged, but he managed to calm himself down quietly._

 _"_ _Calm down Namjoon.. Calm down." He soothed himself. He watched the clock tickling past, one minute.. two minutes, And then he decided to quickly take a bathroom break. He stood up, ambling down the hall._

 _"_ _Do you have the pentobarbital?"_

 _Namjoon kept walking, Pentobarbital. It strangely clung in his head. He knew it was commonly used in hospitals for treating brain injury and other things._

 _"_ _For what patient?"_

 _"_ _Mr. Jeon Jungkook."_

 _Namjoon stopped in his tracks, Jungkook couldn't have brain injury.. could he?_

 _"_ _Just enough of this and he'll be out, his "guardian" won't bother us anymore." He couldn't see the nurse but he could practically hear her demonic smile "Mr. Kim Namjoon has been on my wanted list for awhile.."_

 _Pentobarbital. They were going to kill Jungkook. They were going to kill Jungkook! Namjoon checked the gun in his bag._

"I knew they were going to kill Jungkook." Namjoon stated at last, trembling slightly "They were planning to give him Pentobarbital."

"Now..our other problem.." Yoongi leant forward, whispering to keep the maknaes keen ears away

"Yes.." Namjoon quickly glanced at the floorboards, which were stained red now and still hadn't been cleaned properly. He leaned back in his chair and wondered how much they would have to pay to have them replaced.

"Who was he and what was his name?"

"His real name is Silas-"

"But thats an English name!" Hoseok interrupted.

"He looks english to me.." Yoongi rolled his eyes "Did you think he was Korean?!" Yoongi chuckled but Hoseok just blushed with rage

"May I continue?" Namjoon sighed as the eyes trailed back to him

"As I was saying. His name is Silas. His father owed yours a debt he couldn't repay."

"What was it?"

"Money, 800,000,000 won."

"And why did he own him this?"

"You should really have talked to your parents more. They sold their mansion and moved into something smaller, a house they could take better care of."

"But they could of hired someone! A housekeeper or something!"

"They were in debt."

"They should of told me! I could of helped them pay it off!"

Jin was noticing how stressed Yoongi was becoming. He could understand his situation but still wanted him to be a tiny bit quieter. Then Jin took notice of Jungkook, who had now come into the kitchen from the lounge and squeezed his way between him and Namjoon.

"I'm boreddddddd! Oh and Yoongi-hyung, Jimin-hyung wants you."

Yoongi sighed and excused himself from the table and threw a understanding smile to Jin as Jungkook clung onto his hyungs shoulder shaking him demanding for a answer to his boredom. Yoongi walked over to the lounge to see just Taehyung sitting spread out on the couch with a bag on chips resting on his lap. Taehyung looked up from the movie he was watching to see Yoongi, but he said nothing and continued watching. Yoongi shut the door and now walked down to his and Jimins room. Jimin was lying on Yoongis bed, phone in his hands scrolling through his Twitter.

"Jungkook said you wanted me?"

"Oh, I just mentioned it, I didn't really ask him to get you or anything-"

"It's cool. What is it?"

"I'm kind of.. Disappointed. I really wanted a date night."

"We can still make that happen."

"R-really?"

"Yes, But it's a bit late for Chinese food. It's 11 PM I don't think they are-"

"It's fine Yoongi.. We can go to the club or something"

"Jimin, I love you."

"I love you too Yoongi."


	15. Chapter 15

"Where did Yoongi-hyung go?" Jungkook threw a piece of popcorn into in mouth.

"Went somewhere with Jimin-hyung." Taehyung shrugged, dipping his hand in the popcorn bowl to shove a few pieces in his mouth

"Ah, of course." Jungkook smirked

"What do you mean 'Of course'?" Taehyung mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn

"They were in the middle of having a date when Namjoon called in. I'm guessing they are continuing the date, plus.. what's a date without sex?"

"Jungkook!" Taehyung choked on his popcorn

"What?" He chuckled, also reached for another handful of popcorn.

Meanwhile, Jin and Namjoon were sitting in their bedroom.

"I thought Yoongi would be super upset." Jin sighed as he played casually next to Namjoon, checking his phone.

"He wasn't really sad, more angry.. You could see the anger in his eyes."

"But he has just gone out for a night with Jimin.."

"How do you know this?" Namjoon looked at him

Jin showed Namjoon the Instagram picture on his phone

* * *

 **34 likes**

 **BTS_Jiminie** Night out with my amazing boyfriend Yoongi xoxo

#boyfriend #nightout #club #drinks

View all 2 comments

* * *

"Ah." Namjoon studied the picture. Jimin had taken a selfie with Yoongi.n He was at some kind of club with lights in the background. He had his right arm over Yoongi while Yoongi had his left arm around Jimins waist. In his left arm he was holding a drink. He was smiling and he was guessing they both were having fun. "Thats a nice picture of them."

"Hopefully Jimin doesn't drink too much if Yoongi is drinking.." Jin started

"They'll be fine Jinnie. They are adults."

"If you say so."

Namjoon snuggled up into Jin's side. "Maybe tomorrow night we can do something. Just us two."

"A date?"

"Exactly."

Jin stretched out his arms before sitting up. "I'm going to quickly grab a glass of water before we go to bed. I'll be back." Jin smiled and pushed himself up, he opened the door and crept quietly out to the kitchen. He guessed that the two remaining maknaes were fast asleep. He walked out in the kitchen to see Hobi on his phone.

"I thought you would be sleeping."

"I had a nap earlier."

"Oh okay." Jin opened the cupboard and took out a glass. He turned the tap and held it under the water. He couldn't stop staring at Hobi, who was laughing and smirking, his eyes glued to the phone.

"New partner already?"

"Funny posts on Instagram." He blushed, but covered his red cheeks with his phone

"Yeah.. right." Jin chuckled to himself and carefully tiptoed with his glass of water to his and Namjoons room.

* * *

Yoongi stared down at the glass in his hand, sloshing the alcohol bored. He gave a quick glance up to the dancers. They were mostly female, which didn't interest Yoongi that much, they were amazing dancers, probably the most sought after as well, since the club that they were had was quite prestigious. Yoongi had stared awhile at the few male dancers that preformed, only to earn slaps from Jimin, to which he grinned back up at him, caressing his face. He could tell JImin was having an amazing night already by the beautiful sparkled glow his eyes. Yoongi was looking after Jimin well, even though they both were slightly intoxicated, Jimin probably more than him.

"How many drinks is that now Jimin?" He called to Jimin, who was sipping down a cocktail from the bar, chatting up the bar tender.

"I-I don't knowww" He hiccuped then giggled. Yoongi just sighed and called him over. _God, Does he know how cute he is?_ Yoongi smirked, sitting Jimin onto his lap. He held him with both of his hands on his waist on his lap at the bar stool. _Would it be wrong to order a private room while he is in this state?_ Yoongi wondered, he decided to get Jimin a water first. He called over the bar tender

"One water and Light Beer."

The bar tender took away Jimin now empty cocktail glass and replaced it with a water.

"Alright Jimin, Time to sober up."

He took a sip of his beer, It was probably time to sober up himself as well.

"Yoooooonnnngiiiiiii" He dragged, putting on a pout

"Come on, drink up." Yoongi pushed the glass of water closer to JImin. Jimin reached over the bar and stole a straw before obediently drinking up the glass of water.

"Good boy." Yoongi stroked his hair, drinking up his drink as well. He heard his phone ring. Shit. It's probably Namjoon or Jin. He turned to Jimin

"I'm just going to go outside to take this, I'll be quick alright. Just stay here and be good."

"Okayy" Jimin waved him goodbye, almost falling face first off the bar stool.

Once Yoongi was outside, he quickly picked up.

"Hello?

"Hello. How is your day going?"

"Good… Who is this? Can I call you back?"

"Are you satisfied with your current Air conditioner? How much electricity does it use each day? I bet you we can top the price-"

"Look, I don't have time for this and my Air Conditioner is fine and I don't need a new one. Goodbye." Yoongi growled angrily

"What a waste of time." He sighed, returning back inside. Suddenly he looked over to the bar to see Jimin talking with a man that was sitting right next to him. The man had a hand on Jimins thigh, Jimin was very friendly and giggly, but the man grabbed his wrist and stood up with Jimin. Yoongi raced over.

"Jimin do you know this man!?"

"Y-yeah! I just met himmmm! He wants to show me something cool over here!" Jimin points up to the private rooms sign and the hallway leading to it. "We will only be a *hic* a secondd!"

Yoongi was fuelled with rage. He looked at his boyfriend sternly, they faced the man with a glare.

"Get away my boyfriend."

"Make me."

Yoongi pushed the man back, snatching Jimins wrist. But the man returned the push with a punch and Yoongi stumbled backwards. Yoongi pushed the man back again. "I don't want to start trouble. My trouble days are over." He glared at the man, but the man punched Yoongi to the ground again. Yoongi glanced up dizzliy to look at Jimins face. Pure terror was the only way to describe it. Yoongi wanted to get up.

 _Yoongi bursted into life and stared throwing punches at Namjoon's face. Namjoon wasn't able to block and ended up on the floor. He could taste the stale taste of blood in his mouth, the ringing in his ears strong. But Yoongi kept punching him, one punch after the other. Thankfully the punches came to a stop after, Namjoon was rasping on the floor, the one thing he could hear above his own rasping was Yoongi's deep heavy breathing behind him, inhaling and exhaling. Yoongi took a tired swing at Namjoon. Namjoon gritted his teeth and winced in pain. He had to do it, He tugged at his jacket pocket and slid out the gun, aiming at his friend, his arm shaking uncontrollably._

Yoongi reached under his bar seat from where he was on the floor, drawing the gun out of his back.

"Touch my boyfriend again and I'll shoot." He rasped aiming the gun at the man.

"C-chill man.. I'll lay off.." The man backed away, disappearing somewhere into the club.

Yoongi slipped the gun back into his bag, luckily, this act had gone unnoticed by the club security. He pushed himself up from the floor and pulled the shaking JImin close to him.

"I'll never let anything happen to you. Ever."

Jimin just whimpered, resting his head close into Yoongi chest as Yoongi held him tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

"Should I give them a text?" Jin picked up his phone from the bedside table

"If it will help you go to sleep" Namjoon groaned, shielding his eyes from the bright white phone screen light.

 **Jin: Hey Jimin, You okay?**

"Look Yoongi! I got a text from Jin-hyung!" Jimin waved his phone in his boyfriends face

"Yes, I can see that. Reply back, just be sensible." Yoongi held up his hand, calling over the waiter to get a second glass of water for Jimin, and one for himself

 **Jimin: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

"What does this mean?" Jin nudged Namjoon, who groaned and turned over to read it with squinting eyes.

"I don't know. He's probably drunk. Text Yoongi."

 **Jin: Yoongi are you and Jimin okay?**

 **Yoongi: Yes, we are fine. Jimin is just a bit… intoxicated. I'm taking care of him, he's okay.**

 **Jin: Okay, thats alright. Get home safely.**

Jin switched off his phone and placed it back on the bedside table.

"They're fine." He sighed with relief and tucked himself back under the covers.

"See? I told you. Now lets go to bed."

* * *

"Morning Jin-hyung!" Taehyung slid himself onto a chair and looked to Jin, who was frying eggs and bacon.

"Breakfast! American style." He picked up a plate with his spare hand and quickly scooped the egg onto the plate with the spatular, along with the bacon.

"Eggs and Bacon."

He placed the plate in front of Taehyung and returned to the kitchen to grab a knife and a fork. Yoongi stepped out his and Jimins room and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Yoongi. Did you get home safely?"

"Yes, we took a cab home, Jimin fell asleep as soon as we got here."

"Where is he now?"

"Sleeping. Probably hungover."

"Ah." Jin sighed as he washed a dirty plate at the sink. "Instead of standing, come have something to eat."

"I'm fine. I'm actually looking for Namjoon.."

"I think he is in our room." Jin turned around to put the plate away. "Oh my god Yoongi! What happened to your face!?" Jin rushed over to Yoongis side immediately, examining the large bruise in the side of his face.

"Don't worry, it's fine." He said through gritted his teeth as Jin touched the spot.

"Clearly you are in pain.. I'll get something-"

"No no, It's fine. I'm fine." Yoongi walked away

Taehyung took a bite of bacon "I wonder what he would want Namjoon for.. Maybe Namjoon was the cause for that bruise, he's done it before he could easily do it again."

"Namjoon doesn't abuse people!" Jin growled at Taehyung, before sitting down at the table with him.

"Maybe he got into a fight at the club he went to."

"Maybe.."

"Still.. I'm suspicious of Namjoon, Yoongi looked angry."

"My boyfriend doesn't hurt people!" Jin roared. Taehyung backed away from Jin in his seat. Jin barely yells. "You are confusing anger with sleepiness!"

Taehyung nodded shyly, placed his plate up at the sink and awkwardly shuffled to his room.

* * *

"Namjoon"

Namjoon looked up from his desk. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any more information on the case?"

"Oh.. Not much. I honestly don't know more about who S was."

"Oh. Alright. That's fine. There was also something else I wanted to talk to you about.."

"Yes?"

"Are we going to start something? Or are we going to sit here and do nothing?"

"What do you mean?"

"There were so many things we could start looking into. Like what happened to Jungkook and what happened to me. Remember the warehouse? I think I can remember-"

"-I don't think we should leap straight into something else. We should just stay safe for now."

"But it's boring!"

"But it's safe! Your safety matters and so does everyones safety here."

"Fine. Thanks anyways." Yoongi sighed pushing the door open and shutting it behind him. He roamed down the hallway and pulled out the gun from his back pocket. He

"Jimin! Wake up!"

"Ah Yoongi… My head hurts.." He groaned "I can't remember anything. W-what happened last night?"

"Doesn't matter. You're coming with me"

Jimin groaned once again, tugging the covers over his head. Yoongi yanked the covers off.

"Come on, get dressed."

When Jimin came out of his room Yoongi was in a black hoodie and black jeans. The hoodie was already over his head and a black mouth mask was hooked on his ears but resting on his chin.

"You seriously couldn't have picked any other colour than bright pink?"

Jimin looked down at his pastel pink hoodie and blue jeans. "You didn't tell me what to wear.

Nevermind let's get in the car lets go. Yoongi took the keys out of his pocket.

"Are we taking Jin's car?"

"Yes."

"Won't Jin need it?"

"Nope. Let's go."

Jimin hoped into the passenger side, Yoongi starting it up.

They drove past two towns, now it was just turning into warehouse and factory areas.

"I hate to interrupt this whole mood your in Yoongi but where are we going?"

"I'm so fucking bored. Aren't you?"

"W-what?"

"We're here."

They had pulled up to a large warehouse building. The building was grey and made out of corrugated iron and it was quite hard to see at night, it was only illuminated by street lights. There was a huge door with 4 large paddocks and chains. Jimin looked up, there was a large white sign to the right of the door that said:

 **JIN41292**

"I've only been in here once or twice."

Yoongi started on the first padlock, he reached around his neck, unclipping something Jimin couldn't quite see. It was a key on a metal chain. The key was silver and it was labeled 'Yoongi' The padlock dropped to the ground after being clicked open. The next padlock was opened by a key he dug out of his pocket The key was golden and shiny. It was also labeled with a name. 'Hoseok'

"Can you go get me the car keys, Jimin?"

Jimin nodded, quickly fetching the set of keys out of the ignition.

The next lock was a bit more complicated it was the largest one out of the 4, Yoongi had to pick the lock with a small paperclip. The last lock he unlocked with the extra key on the set of car keys. The key was pink and was labeled 'Jin'

"Why are there so many padlocks?"

"One for everyone."

"Who is 'everyone'?"

"Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon and I"

"So is this your warehouse?"

"Yes. It's our warehouse."

"Then why don't you each just have a copy of the same key?"

"The warehouse is only to be used when we are all together, that's why we all have separate keys."

"Why didn't I get a key!?"

"Firstly, You weren't around back then."

"Back when!?"

"Stop asking so many questions. Lets go inside."

They stepped inside. It was large and when you spoke your voice echoed. There were rooms down the end and a huge dinning table in the middle of the empty space with four chairs. There was a huge black throne at the end of the table, A silver chair and a gold chair where seated at the table as well, with a huge pink throne at the other end of the table.

"What are the thrones for?"

"I said no questions!"

Yoongi first studied the pink throne. It was beautiful, it looked like it belonged to a queen or princess. A large white diamond was built into the top of the throne. Smaller diamonds were embedded in the armrests and the seat was made out of expensive pink plush.

"Can I sit in it? Please please please?"

"No. Don't sit on any of them." Yoongi snapped. Realising his harsh tone he sighed, "Fine, you can sit on the silver one."

"Wow! So comfy!" The thrones armrests and legs were made out of pure silver, the seat was white and also made out of the expensive plush. The head of the chair had small diamonds embedded in it, much like the pink chair. It was the smallest chair, along with the gold one.

Yoongi studied the pink throne before removing the seat cushion. There were papers and files under it.

"Jin, you're fucking terrible at hiding your belongings." Yoongi mumbled

"What was that?" Jimin looked at him

"Nothing. There's a cool gaming room over at the end. You can go look at that. It's pretty sick."

"Gaming room! No way!"

Yoongi smiled and placed all the papers on the table before carefully placing the seat cushion back down. He made his was over to the black throne, It was obviously much more pretty and elegant than the rest. It had black diamonds all over it, the armrests were made out of pure obsidian. He frowned and pulled off the cushion roughly. He gather three black envelopes and blacked them on the table. He placed the cushion over and traced his fingers along the glass table until he was around to the silver throne.

He ran his fingers over the sleek silver armrests and up to the headrest until his fingers felt over a large rip in the chair. He closed his eyes. He could see it clearly.

 _Namjoon kicked back in his chair. The room was lit by the beautiful gothic chandelier that hung over the dinning table. His arms fell onto the armrests. The table was set with expensive wine and gourmet food._

 _"Let's make a toast. A toast to Jin and I's 1 year anniversary!"_

 _Jin was smiling brightly, also sunken back into his pastel pink chair. God, he looks so beautiful._

 _Yoongi grumpily swished around the wine in his glass before raising it reluctantly. He placed his glass back down, and crossed his arms. Hoseok and Jin made cheerful conversation. Yoongi turned to speak to Namjoon._

 _"Namjoon, I think you are forgetting something."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"It's Hoseok and I's 1 year as well. You can't have forgotten about that?"_

 _"This party is about Jin and I's relationship."_

 _"What the fuck? You don't have to be so cocky. I'm just saying-"_

 _"Enough!" Namjoon growled._

 _The whole table was dead silent. Jin and Hoseok looked shyly up from their conversation._

 _"Have some wine Yoongi. You need to relax."_

 _"I don't want your fucking wine!" Yoongi knocked over the bottles with his wrists, spilling the beverage over the pretty satin and gold tablecloth. This made Namjoon stand up._

 _"Get the fuck out."_

 _"No!"_

 _"Yoongi, I think maybe we should leave." Hoseok said with an attempt at a bright smile._

 _"This is our place as well Namjoon! Just because you bought these pretty little chairs and invited us to your pathetic little tea party doesn't mean you own the place!"_

 _Namjoon glared coldly. Placing his hand on his gun, which was in his pocket._

 _Yoongi continued "If someone were to own this place it would be Jin since he bought it on our behalf, but that doesn't matter! I have a key, and so does Hoseok! We should be allowed to be in here whenever the fuck we want!"_

 _Namjoon pulled out his gun quickly, firing a shot right above Yoongi head. The bullet flew straight through the chair, piercing the white cushioning._

 _Yoongi began to shiver. Hoseok's glass fell out of his hand and shattered on the floor. Jin stood up quickly._

 _"Namjoon that's enough now." Jin spoke in a stern voice. Namjoon slipped his gun back into his pocket._

 _Yoongi was trembling in is chair._

 _That was when Yoongi was reminded._

 _He was owned by Namjoon._

Yoongi opened his eyes, It was the last time they ever went into the warehouse. Namjoon destroyed his key straight after the incident. Jin always still had it on his set of keys. Hoseok always his in his pocket. Yoongi always had his around his neck. The keys were easy to steal from the others but when Namjoon still had his key, it was closely guarded and nobody knew where he kept it. The rule was, if one of them didn't want to go, none of them went. It made sense because they couldn't unlock the door without everyone, so of course nobody had been in there since the fourth key was destroyed.

Yoongi gathered up the papers. He had some idea of what they were for, but he wasn't 100% sure. It was obvious that Jin and Namjoon had hidden these files under their chairs, Hoseok and Yoongi where even let in on the secret to where they were kept, but they were given little information. Just in case he had missed anything he lifted up the cushion to the golden chair.

"What the fuck?"

Under the cushion there were two small rings, one was golden and the other silver. The silver one had 'Hoseok' engraved in cursive and the gold had 'Yoongi' engraved, also in cursive.

"Fuck. I thought I buried these."

"Hey Yoongi! The games room is so cool! I didn't know you guys had arcade machines in there! That was epic!" Jimin stopped at the table and snatched up the rings "Cute rings Yoongs! Who do they belong to?" Jimin smiled. Yoongi gulped "Yoongi and Hoseok?"

"Yeah. Gang rings. Now lets go, put the rings just on the table when your done looking at them" Yoongis phone began to ring, he clicked answer and held the phone up to his ear

"Hello?"

"Yoongi! Where is my car!?"

"Uh… sorry Jin. Just had to go somewhere." Yoongi looked to Jimin "Come on, let's get back to the car." he whispered to Jimin and he gathered up the folders.

Jimin glanced to the table and then to the rings.

He shoved the rings into his pocket.

Jimin made his way outside, Yoongi was still on the phone talking to Jin, putting the locks back on the warehouse. Jimin climbed into the car and pulled the rings out of his pocket. He turned on the light in the car and studied the rings closer.

"Yoongi and Hoseok?"

The rings looked familiar.

He suddenly remembered

Jin and Namjoon had matching rings similar to these, Jins was a pastel pink and Namjoons was pure black. They both had each others names on the rings.

Could it be?

Jimin sighed and picked up the golden ring and slid it on his finger. He held out his hand to the light, reading Yoongi's name over and over on the ring.

"Jimin let's go." Yoongi was now in the drivers seat. Jimin quickly put the other ring back in his pocket.

"Jin wants his car back so we better hurry."

"I thought you said Jin didn't need the car?"

"Not exactly. I just assumed that."


	17. Chapter 17

Where the fuck is my car?" Jin was standing in the driveway, he was dressed in nice but casual clothes, Namjoon was beside him.

"Yoongi has taken it… along with Jimin I'm guessing. They're not in the house."

Jin sighed "I'll call them. Make sure you call up the restaurant and tell them we will be late."

"How late?"

"I don't know.. I'll tell you in a sec."

Jin dialled Yoongi on his phone, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hello?" Jin heard on the other side of the line

"Yoongi! Where is my car!?" Jin hissed, he could hear Jimin in the background and footsteps.

"Uh… sorry Jin. Just had to go somewhere." Jin could hear Yoongi fumbling with something in the background because it was making an annoying clinking sound. "We'll be back in an hour."

"An hour! I have dinner with Namjoon at 8 and it takes 20 minutes to drive there."

"Sorry Jin…"

"I swear when you get home with my car… you're dead." Jin hung up quickly and let out a frustrated sigh. He felt Namjoon's arms coil around his neck

"Babe, let's not get all worked up about this, this is supposed to be a nice night…"

Jin inhaled his cologne. It had been quite awhile since he had worn this scent.

 _Jin was pressed up against the back of the chair being forced to sit up straight. Namjoon had his hand on the armrest of the chair while the other arm was holding the top of the chair. Jin rested his head on Namjoon's shoulder whimpering as Namjoon's hands slipped in his jeans waistband. He let out a yelp and Namjoon smirked. Their eyes met. Jin's eyes were unsure, glossed over but Namjoon's eyes told him that he knew what he was doing and he shouldn't worry. Jin just nodded. The playful laughter from the gaming room was soon blocked out from Jin's mind, his focus entirely on Namjoon._

"Finally!" The car pulled into the driveway, Jimin hoped out first, one hand shoved in his pocket, he trudged into the house without saying a word. Yoongi hoped out the car after him with the files under his arm, shoving past Jin and Namjoon.

"Hey! Don't just go into the house like that! I haven't scolded you yet!" Jin stomped his foot. Yoongi turned around and let out a deep sigh.

"What the fuck was that all about!? You didn't ask me first."

"Sorry.. I really had to get somewhere quickly."

"When Jimin walked past it looked like he wasn't having a good time." Jin held out his hands in a 'give me' motion for the keys

"Because you ruined it." Yoongi threw the keys into Jin's palm angrily

"Well then, I'm sorry that our planned and arranged date interrupted your spontaneous and dangerous date!"

Yoongi frowned, he was going to speak up for himself when he accidentally locked eyes with Namjoon, who glared down at him in a disapproving manner. Yoongi just sighed and accepted his punishment. Jin somewhat bad for him, Yoongi was just frowning sadly so Jin reached into his pocket and pulled out a bit of money

"Here, go buy him dinner or something like that. I'll see you later."

Yoongi nodded a thanks and made his way to the door to the house.

"Wait-"

Yoongi turned around. Shit. It was Namjoons voice.

"What's those under your arm."

"N-nothing. Enjoy your date." Yoongi rushed into the house, slamming the door behind him closed. He held the files close, almost squeezing them. Silently he made his way into his room. He plopped himself down on the desk. He guessed Jimin was in the lounge, probably with Taehyung or Jungkook.

He opened the first black envelope unaware that his hands were shaking. he puled out a white folded slip of paper.

Boring. It was just papers for buying the warehouse. He carelessly torn open the next envelope. Inside the letter.

 _Dearest Jin,_

 _I wish I could give the world to you. I want to see you everyday, even when you are at work, it's driving me crazy. I'm truly in love with you. You know all my secrets, every part of me._

 _You've met the gang before, haven't you? You know that they are important to me too, but there is one person who is a slight problem, he's someone that really annoys me._

 _Min Yoongi._

 _He's the problem._

 _I think he has caught on. I think he knows about our relationship, I'm not sure if Hoseok has caught on yet but I think Hoseok is just too head over heels for Yoongi to notice so to be honest, we're safe there._

 _But Yoongis parents still haven't payed up._

 _I still want my 800,000,000 won_

 _I'll give them a few more years and if they can't pay…_

 _I'll have to kill them._

"What. The. Fuck." Yoongi put down the letter.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST READ!?" Yoongi screamed. He picked up the letter.

 _Now sweet Jin, I know you might be wondering how I'll get away with this, but don't you worry. I'll blame it on someone else, I can blackmail a random or something. As I'm writing this letter I'm thinking about options but nobody really comes to mind yet._

 _Anyways, I'll make Yoongi pay some of the money he owes. But for now, Jinnie I'd like you to move in with me. We could buy a house, maybe we'll let Hoseok and Yoongi move in with us. 'Keep friends close and your enemies closer' they say. Oh and maybe you could invite your friends Jimin and Taehyung to come around sometimes. It would be a dream._

 _Anyways Jin, I have to stop writing. Yoongi is supposed to come knocking on my office door in a minute or two… If I get a chance I'll mail this to you._

 _We will meet again, My love._

 _Yours forever, Joonie._

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…" Yoongi had collapsed onto the desk in a shaking mess. "What did I read?" He opened his desk draws and shoved everything in.

"What the fuck did I read?"


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note

Hi everyone! It's me, Blaze. I plan on writing more now because I have a few more ideas. The story does have an ending and I'd say we are a 1/4 way there. 3/4 to go! I do have ideas for a new story but I would have to finish this one first. My laptop I used to write Chapter 2 of my other story My Friend Taehyung has unfortunately shut down and I have a tiny bit of motivation to complete the story (because I had tons of good ideas). The big update on this story is I'm planning to rewrite it. I'm not sure whether I will publish a rewritten version or just update this one. Let me know what you think. Also I'm planning on writing more background on Sope and Namjin and I'm thinking Taekook will have a special chapter just for them soon too.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Guitars quietly strummed in the background as the breeze swept it's way through the outdoor bar. Jin picked up the wineglass that was placed on the table, swishing the red liquid around, other arm holding up his head as he gazed into glass.

"Jin? Are you listening?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Namjoon straighten his posture, gently removing the glass from Jins hand and setting it down on the table, he held Jins hand in his. "What're you thinking about?"

"Something feels wrong."

"Ah. I hope you feel better. Also, Yoongi was acting strange.. Did you see what he had under his arm?"

"No."

"Letters."

 _Jin was at his office, seated at his brown wooden desk, swing on his chair. He was gnawing on the end of his pen as he pondered his words. He wiped the ink from his lip and started to scribble down the words._

 _Dear Joonie._

 _I've rented the moving van and they're coming Wednesday. Your last letters were very sweet, I feel the same way as you do. I'm_ _writing this at my boring job. Life would be so much more exciting with you, you make life worth living in with dull job Haha. I'm sure Jimin and Taehyung would be delighted to come visit, just keep them out of our business alright? I don't want them knowing anything they shouldn't. Also I can't wait to move out! My last roommate moved out to live with his girlfriend so I had to go get someone to share the costs of the apartment. I meet this guy named Jungkook. He's young and I think he's attending the_ _college_ _near by. I don't think he has a lot of friends but when Taehyung came over he was very social. They seemed to be good friends. Oh well, I'll stop bothering you with my issues._

 _Miss you heaps_

 _\- Your Jin_

"Letters?" Jin slipped his hand out on Namjoons and placed it down on the table. "The letters we wrote to each other?"

Namjoon smiled and held Jins hand again.

"Did you mean everything you wrote in those letters?" Jin looked up nervously, meeting Namjoons eyes.

"Every word." Namjoon smirked. "I love you."

* * *

 _"But Yoongis parents still haven't payed up._

 _I still want my 800,000,000 won_

 _I'll give them a few more years and if they can't pay…_

 _I'll have to kill them."_

* * *

Taehyung was sitting on his bed in his room, lying on his stomach checking his phone. Jungkook was beside him sitting cross legged with the TV on full blast. They both couldn't hear the knock and were surprised when Jimin barged in and jumped in right between the two.

"J-jimin?" Jungkook picked up the remote from the bedside table switching the TV on mute. Taehyung looked up from his phone.

Once Jimin had both of their attention he proudly held out his hand in front of him, the gold ring gleaming on his ring finger. Jungkook snatched Jimins hand and dragged it towards him to get a better look. Taehyung hovered over to observe it too.

"Ahhhh! Cuteeeee." Taehyung smiled

"He bought this for you?"

Jimin nodded smiling brightly

"Ah you look happy." Taehyung giggled

Jimin nodded again

"I want oneeee~" Taehyung whined "Jungkookie buy us matching rings like Jimin and Yoongi. Pleaseeeee?"

Jungkook turned away to hide is blush.

"That's all I wanted to show you." Jimin smiled and stood up, waving to them both as he shut the door. Once Jimin was in his own room he fell back onto his bed. He held out the ring in front of him. It was very loose on his finger, If he didn't hold it tight it might fall off. He slipped the finger on and off playing with it for a few minutes. He knew the right didn't belong to him. He turned over and grabbed the ring from the top of the shelf next to the bed. Disgusted by the silver ring, he threw it across the room, landing it down the back of the bookshelves. Suddenly he heard the front door open and quiet voices. Jimin pushed himself off the bed and stepped out of his room. Namjoon was just entering his room and Jin was in the kitchen.

"How was your night?" Jimin asked him. Jin turned around.

"It was nice."

There was nothing much else to say so Jimin pulled out his phone.

"Oh Jimin, Did you buy a new ring?" Jin asked curiously "It's very nice."

"T-thanks.." Jimin pulled his hand away but Jin caught his wrist and pulled it closer to him.

"This isn't your ring."

"N-no I'm pretty sure it's mine. Y-yoongi gave it to me." Jimin was now desperately trying to get out of Jins grasp.

"Bullshit. I'm not stupid."

"It's my ring."

"I should know whose ring it and I think you know too. Either return it to its rightful owner or back where you found it."

"I can't go back to the warehouse!"

"Oh so Yoongi took you to the warehouse did he?" Jin was smirking at Jimins stupidity, he'd won this argument.

"N-no!"

"Return the two rings and whatever else you both stole or you both will be in a bit of trouble."

"I-" Jimin was silenced by Jin

"I don't think Hoseok would appreciate someone else wearing his ring."

* * *

It was the next morning, Jungkook and Hoseok were out shopping. Jin let them take the car and they had listened to music the whole way there. Jungkook had originally intended to go alone but Hoseok offered even though he didn't have the slightest idea of what he was looking for.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Hoseok asked

"Rings. Matching rings."

"For you and Taehyung?"

"Yes. He said he wanted matching rings so I thought I'd buy us some."

"Haha cute!" Hoseok smiled but then started to frown "Speaking of rings... My finger hurts."

"Your finger?" Jungkook started to laugh

"Seriously! I'm not joking. It feels like I broke it or something.. It really hurts to touch or grab anything."

"Which finger hurts?"

"Ring finger."

"Maybe it's because you've been single for so long." Jungkook laughed again

"Ah stop!" Hoseok frowned "I haven't been single for that long."

"The whole time I've known you you've been single. Have you even ever dated someone?"

"Yes I have."

"Who?"

"Not telling that."

"Pleaseeeeeeee. Tell me or I'll tease you for as long as I live."

"Fine. I'll tell you."

"So who is it?" Jungkook perked up

"Yoongi."

"What?!"

"I dated Yoongi for ages... before you, Jimin and Taehyung came."

"So do you hate Jimin?"

"Hmm.. It's slightly awkward but I don't think he actually knows we were dating." Hoseok sighed but changed the subject "What kind of ring are you looking for?"

"Something simple... But really pretty and of course they would have to be matching."

"Agh it still really hurts!" Hoseok whined

"We can go to the doctors afterwards if it makes you feel better." Jungkook sighed "I don't know where to buy it from."

"What about here?"

"Where?"

It was the only Jewellers close by. Jungkook looked around and Hoseok pointed out whatever ones he found pretty.

"All of these are quite nice but none are perfect for Tae."

"Hmm what about something a bit more personal?"

"I really like Namjoon and Jins ring. I also really love Jimins new ring. If I had one that looked like those, that would be perfect."

"Like Jimins ring?"

"Oh you haven't seen Jimins new ring? Yoongi bought it for him." Jungkook paused and played back the memory in his head. "Thinking back on it now.. It looked a lot like the rings that Namjoon and Jin have. Maybe Yoongi liked the style too?"

"Yeah... maybe he did."

 _"Isn't it pretty?" Jin was in his chair showing off is beautiful brand new rose gold ring to Hoseok. Yoongi wasn't paying attention too much he was looking over at Namjoon, who had his eyes carefully locked onto the ring._

 _"Namjoon does have good taste." Yoongi muttered and kicked his legs up onto the table._

 _"Namjoon show them the other one." Jin_

 _Namjoon slipped off his ring and gently flicked it across the table. Jin picked it off the table._

 _"It's made from titanium and black agate crystals, but it also has diamonds_ _encrusted on the sides."_

 _"Fancy. You couldn't get this at any normal jeweller!" Hoseok held it up with his fingers_

 _"Those materials are pretty cheap... You probably only got it for 200,000 won."_

 _"Yoongi! It's still a very nice ring Namjoon." Hoseok smiled._

 _"Thank you Hoseok. I've also got something for you and Yoongi."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"So thoughtful" Yoongi muttered_ _sacastically_

Namjoon placed two small black boxes on the table.

 _"The one on the left is for Yoongi and the one on the right is for Hoseok" Namjoon smiled politely "This is an apology gift, for being so rude on anniversary night."_

 _Hoseok opened his box first and let out a surprised gasp_

 _"A ring!" It was the same style and all. It was gold like his chair and slipped beautifully onto his finger_

 _"I'm sorry if it doesn't quite fit. I guessed the sizing."_

 _"Don't worry Namjoon. It fits perfectly."_

 _Yoongi was furious but despite this he opened his box. The same was for him, a nice Silver ring which matched his chair nicely_

 _"A ring." Yoongi frowned._

 _"Namjoon. Private. Talk. Now."_

 _Namjoon got up from his seat and followed Yoongi into the other room_

 _"So you buy MY boyfriend a ring? What if I wanted to buy him a ring?"_

 _"Firstly. These aren't just some random rings. They're special rings."_

 _"I don't want your fucking stupid rings. Are you an idiot?"_

 _"Sure. Go buy him a ring. I'm sure the 16,000 won in your account will buy him a ring much nicer than this one."_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"These aren't any normal rings."_

 _"I don't want to play your stupid games. I don't want your money and your stupid chairs and rings and cars and guns and whatever!" Yoongi threw his ring on the ground and slammed the door on Namjoon._

 _"Get up Hoseok. We're leaving."_

Hoseok was pretty sure Yoongi remembered none of that because he didn't speak about it ever again. Hoseok remembered that Yoongi always spoke about the fight being the last time they were at the warehouse but he always remembered it as the rings being the last time they went there. He couldn't remember where he put his ring after he and Yoongi broke up, but he knew that Yoongi had hidden it somewhere. Yoongi asked him a little while later if he had seen the rings which was slightly strange. He replied "No".

"Hoseok? You thereeee?" Jungkook waved his hand in front of his friends face.

"Yeah sorry I'm here... I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what? Nevermind." Jungkook slowed his walking pace down a bit "Agh I don't know where to get a good ring."

"Maybe ask Namjoon."

"Good idea." Jungkook nodded "Namjoon does have good taste."

Hoseok paused. "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, I was just saying that Namjoon would probably know where to buy a good ring. He bought the one for Jin so he could recommend me a store.

"Alright then... But can we go to the doctors? My finger really hurts. It's like knifes are cutting it up."

"Fine fine."

* * *

 _"Namjoon does have good taste." Yoongi muttered and kicked his legs up onto the table._


	19. Chapter 19

Jimin was sitting on the couch when the front door clicked open. It was 6pm and Hoseok and Jungkook had just come home. Jimin hadn't seen Yoongi since they went to the warehouse. He slipped the ring off and shoved it into the pocket. He listened.

"That's ridiculous. It still hurts! It must be broken or sprained or something."

Jimin could hear them both talking in the kitchen.

"The doctors did say it could take a while for something to show up on the x ray."

"It's broken! I know it. It still hurts when I move it."

"Then don't move it." It was Jins voice this time.

"But I can't just not move it. It's not that simple." Hoseok sighed, sitting down at the table. Jimin got up from the couch and entered the kitchen just watching the conversation.

"Has it been hurting since last night?" Jin asked, washing carrots in the sink.

"How did you know?" Hoseok looked up at Jin spun around

"Just guessed." This time Jin was looking past Hoseok and instead now glaring at Jimin. Jimin retreated back to the couch. He could hear a few more words being said before he heard Hoseok return to his room along with Jungkook.

Jimin decided it was safe to go sit in the kitchen.

"You didn't return the ring." Jin said in a disappointed tone with his back turned cutting vegetables at the counter.

* * *

After Jungkook left the kitchen he had straight away knocked on Namjoons plain office door.

"Come in." He heard

Jungkook nervously pulled the door handle down and closed it behind him. Namjoon was sitting with his back to the door typing up a storm on his laptop.

"Are you busy?"

Namjoon spun around to him on his chair. "I'm not that busy. What's bothering you?"

"I'm looking for a nice pair of rings for Taehyung and I. Would you happen to know anywhere I could purchase these?"

"Hmm.. I know of one store that makes custom rings."

"Where?"

"I could take you there. Tomorrow."

"Aren't you busy tomorrow? You're always busy."

"I'll take you anyways. Tomorrow be ready at the door by 9."

"O-okay. Thanks Namjoon."

Jungkook shut the door behind him sighing. Namjoon was being quite strange. Thinking back on it now, everyone was being a bit strange.

"Jungkook are you okay?" was the first thing Taehyung said when Jungkook opened their bedroom door.

"I'm fine I'm just going to go to bed early. Night."

"Alright then. Night." Taehyung decided to leave the room to give him some rest. To his surprise he saw Yoongi in the slumped down in the hallway leaning against the wall. It was the first time he had seen Yoongi in a while.

"Yoongi?"

"Yes?" He rubbed his eyes and looked up at him

"You're not drunk are you?"

"No." He sighed

"Then what are you doing?"

"Contemplating life."

"Well when your done get some sleep. You sound tired." Taehyung got no answer so he sat down next to Yoongi on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to drag you into it."

"Who's involved already?"

Yoongi stood up and without answering he walked away into his room.

"Yoongi?!" Taehyung chased him to his room and sat down on his bed with him. Yoongi looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown.

"Taehyung. I need to tell you something but you must promise to believe every single word I say. Do you understand?" Yoongi looked up at Taehyung meeting his eyes. Yoongi had dark bags under his eyes. Taehyung wondered when the last time it was he slipped.

"Yoongi?"

"You must promise to believe me."

"Okay okay. I promise. Now what is it Yoongi? You're scaring me." Taehyung dropped his head first, something about how Yoongi was acting was extremely unlike him.

"Namjoon is a lie and Jin is too."

"What do you mean?"

"Namjoon is planning on killing me."

"What!? Yoongi why would you-"

"Shhh. Everyone is involved in this whole situation apart from you."

"What?"

"Namjoon shot Jungkook. Namjoon drugged Hoseok and now he's coming for me." Yoongi was now hysterical. Taehyung wasn't sure whether he was laughing or crying.

"This makes no sense Yoongi! Please calm down!" Taehyung was freaking out now he got up from the bed and started heading to the door. "I'm going to go get you some water and why don't you sleep and tell me in the morning?" Taehyung looked back at him and he could see Yoongi shaking. "I'll be back."

Taehyung slammed the door shut and caught his breath. He held a hand on his own chest, feeling his heartbeat race. Once he had calmed a bit he went out into the kitchen to get water but was shocked when he saw Namjoon sitting at the kitchen bench staring directly at him.

"N-namjoo

"Everything alright Taehyung? You look a bit pale..."

"Yeah I'm fine.. just getting water."

"For Yoongi?"

"N-no"

"He's having a bit of psychological shock.. I'm guessing he's a bit delirious right?"

"W-well he was saying some strange things."

"Yeah. Just be careful with him. Make sure he's warm and gets a lot of rest."

"Thanks Namjoon." Taehyung started to walk to Yoongi's room when he remembered something. "Namjoon.. How did you know about Yoongi-"

Namjoon wasn't there.

When Taehyung returned to the room Yoongi was quiet. He didn't say anything when Taehyung placed the glass of water on the bedside table next to him.

"Namjoon said you should keep warm."

"N-namjoon?!"

"Yeah he was out in the kitchen. Go to sleep."

"He might kill me while I'm sleeping."

"Please be reasonable Yoongi.. I know you're saying all this because you're tired..." Taehyung sighed "If it makes you feel any better I'll stay here to make sure nobody comes in."

And with that Yoongi fell asleep peacefully, along with Taehyung who fell asleep too, lying horizontally on top of Yoongi hugging his legs.

Yoongi was the first one out of the two to wake up. He was glad nobody else was around otherwise they may of gotten the wrong idea.

"Get off." He pushed Taehyung off his stomach and to the side of the bed. Taehyung groaned and stretched his arms.

"Are you feeling better Yoongi?" He said groggily, rolling over to Yoongi.

"Yeah." Yoongi started to get out of bed and look for something he could wear.

"You said you were going to tell me everything in the morning..."

"Taehyung..." Yoongi put the clothes he had picked out on the bed. "Now that I'm properly thinking straight.. I don't think it would be the best idea to tell you."

"But you said last night that I was the only one who wasn't involved. I'm feeling left out now..." Taehyung pouted "I'll believe you whatever you say."

"Alright but get comfortable and listen closely."


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for your nice reviews! ^-^! New chapter will be out next week.

* * *

Jungkook woke up at 8:30 AM and got dressed quickly. He dressed into something nice but casual and went out to meet Namjoon. Namjoon was already standing in the driveway with the keys to his car in his hands. He was surprised they weren't taking Jin's car today or a cab since Namjoon didn't like driving long distance by himself. He said it was okay because it was a special trip. Namjoon had his own car before he had his drivers license, he would always get Jin to drive it. After he got Jin a brand new car he decided that he would get a drivers license, but only use it when it was really necessary. Jungkook knew that for him to be driving this was something special.

"I can go ask Jin or Yoongi to drive-"

"No." Namjoon pressed the ignition. Jungkook sat in the front seat. The car was nice, super nice. It was an expensive sport with a slender build and completely black, inside and out. The seats were leather but comfortable. Sometimes things like this made Jungkook wonder where all this money came from. He'd never seen Namjoon work a day in his life but somehow he had chains of gold and a nice car. Jin almost always seemed to be sporting designer clothes and when asked he would say "Joonie bought it for me.". He remembered one time he asked Jin what kinds of jobs he'd had. Jin said before he met Namjoon he worked in a boring office job but after he met Namjoon he modelled for awhile. Jungkook could see he definitely had the face for it.

"We're here." Namjoon clicked a button on the keys and wing doors opened upwards. While Namjoon locked the car Jungkook looked at the building. The area didn't seem familiar. It was a tiny little building squeezed into the busy main street

"Here?"

Namjoon didn't answer he just stepped into the elevator. Jungkook read the signs

 _Floor 1 ~ Seoul Noodle Bar_

 _Floor 2 ~_ ░░░░░░░░░░

 _Floor 3 ~_ _Glossy Nails - Nail Salon_

 **Floor 2.**

The shop smelt heavily of assorted oils and candles. There were also a few defusers littered across the store and tall towering crystals at all corners. Stans with gold and silver necklaces were around the edges of the shop but the main attraction seemed to be the large cabinet in the middle that was filled with rings. All the rings were the same plain style just bands made from different materials.

"N-namjoon.. This is the right place?"

"Of course."

"Theres nobody here."

"Then choose a ring and stand outside if you're nervous."

"They're the same style as your ring... and Jimins new ring. Did you take him here too?"

"Jimins new ring?" Namjoon raised an eyebrow

"Oh nevermind. Yoongi bought him a ring."

"Did he now?"

There was silence as Jungkook looked into the cabinet.

"I like this one."

"The platinum one?"

"Yes, but I want diamond and crystals to make it special. I don't want a stereotypical wedding ring... You know?"

"Alright then" Namjoon stepped away from the cabinet "Stand outside."

"What?"

"Stand outside the shop, Jungkook."

"O-okay."

Jungkook stepped out of the small shop into the small space between the door and the elevator. He could hear Namjoons voice along with someone else. He couldn't tell whether the other voice was male or female but it did sound familiar.

"Marrying another whore, Namjoon?"

"No. Buying for a friend."

"Hurry up, I'm getting bored."

"A standard platinum ring... and maybe scatter a few 0.5ct diamonds in it."

"And the other?"

The rest of the conversation. Jungkook tried to press his ear to the wall but he still couldn't hear anything.

"DO. NOT. LOOSE. THE. RINGS."

The sudden shout gave him a fright and was followed by Namjoon walking out of the shop and the doors slamming shut behind him.

"Namjoon? What was that?"

"Let's say they're not too fond of me at this place.." They stepped into the elevator "Even though I'm their biggest buyer and their most frequent customer."

"So you come here a lot?"

"All my jewellery comes from here."

"Namjoon... everything looks quite expensive from there. I don't think I have enough money for-"

"I'm paying for them."

"No no no, You can't do that."

"Think of it as a gift.. and as a tradition."

"A-alright then. Thank you so much..."

"Are you hungry? We can get lunch or something while we wait."

"Yeah."

They went to nice cafe while they waited for the rings. Namjoon didn't order any food, just a coffee the whole time he was getting phone calls and text messages. He declined all the calls and replied with texts looking extremely stressed out.

"Namjoon is everything okay?"

"Everything fine.. theres just been a little emergency at home."

"At home?! Is everything okay?" Jungkook questioned nervously, still distracted by Namjoons phone vibrating on the table.

"Yes yes everything is fine. Do you mind if I take this call?"

"Take the call. It must be important."

Namjoon picked up the call and responded with a stern "Hello." he guessed it was Jin since his tone of voice completely switched to soft "Just hold on... I won't be too long I promise."

When Namjoon returned to the table he still looked quite stressed.

"Namjoon we can go get the rings tomorrow."

"No. They should be ready now. Lets go get them and go straight home."

They climbed in the car. It was only a 5 It was only a 5 minute drive there but it felt like forever to Jungkook.

"Stay in the car... I'll go get them."

"Alright."

Namjoon stepped out of his car and into the building. He stared at his watch while the elevator went up. He could see the two boxes on the counter. Before he even touched them he heard a voice from the back room of the shop.

"They're 8 billion won you know.."

"Yes yes." Namjoon dug up a large envelop from his coat pocket and placed it down on the table. "That'll pay for it. The extra is a deposit for a new black chain necklace."

"Whatever Joon. Enjoy"

Namjoon smirked and picked up the two boxes and carefully escorted them to the car with a large grin across his face. While he was in the elevator he closed his eyes for a moment.

 _He'll like them... He'll like them for sure._

 _Namjoon peeked into the two ring boxes. The rose gold ring with his name on it sparkled in the light. It made Namjoon smile excitedly every time he had a peek at it. They were perfect. He peeked at his own. He loved the was it glistened.. it was like it spoke to him. With these rings he knew that now Jin was only his forever.. and nobody else. Ever._

Ground floor.

It had been around 10 minutes or so since he had left Jungkook in the car so he guessed he was anxious to see them. He got back in the car and placed them on Jungkook lap.

"Now the big reveal.." Namjoon was grinning proudly and opened the two boxes for Jungkook.

"I-" Jungkook was in complete awe. "I don't know what to say... Namjoon they're beyond beautiful..."

"I thought the purple diamonds were very suiting for Taehyung. The colour purple was considered royalty in ancient times since back then it was very expensive and hard to get. I also thought the colour would look good on him, It's the perfect size too."

"The engraved name idea is a perfect finish too.. This way he will always be reminded of me."

Jungkooks focus shifted to his own ring and he immediately slipped it on his finger.

"I like them both equality."

"I thought the modern colour for royalty would match the theme. Red suits you well."

"I like the rubies, they suit the ring too."

"They're not rubies. They're red diamonds."

"Red diamonds?!" Jungkooks eyes widened "But how did you-"

"Red diamonds are the rarest type of diamond. They look nice dotted on the ring like that.. don't they?"

"T-they.. I-.." Jungkooks voice was quiet

"Now there is one rule with these rings."

"Y-yes?"

"Don't let anyone else wear them. Don't take them off. Ever."

"O-okay."

"They're tough enough to wear in the shower and stuff so you don't need to take them off. If they get damaged tell me and I'll fix them."

"Namjoon.. I-"

"Don't let anyone else wear them. Have I made that clear enough?"

"Yes. Thank you so so so much again you didn't need to do this."

"Please, My pleasure."

The car ride home Namjoon was always slightly over the speed limit. He was trying to get home quickly. Jungkook was curious about what the emergency was, but when they opened the door the whole house was silent. He wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or bad.

Namjoon immediately headed straight for Hoseok's room. Jin was in there and Hoseok was lying down with a cool damp towel Jin had placed on his forehead.

"Where's Jimin?" Namjoon asked without any greeting. Jin looked up

"Taehyung and Yoongi have gone somewhere and taken my car. I don't know where Jimin is, he's not with them."

"W-what happened to Hobi?" Jungkook sat down on the bed next to Jin, still holding the ring boxes.

"Doesn't matter what happened but he's sleeping so be quiet."

"Jin come with me in the car" Namjoon passed the "Jungkook stay here and keep cooling the towel. If he wakes up text me immediately."

Jin and Namjoon wasted no time leaving. Jungkook took this as a good opportunity to hide the rings, after he sat next to Hoseok on the bed. Thats when he noticed his left hand heavily bandaged up.

"J-jungkook?"

"Hobi! You're awake! Thank god!"

"You didn't think I was going to die did you? God Jin is so melodramatic."

"I thought you were sick or something?"

"Nope." Hoseok pushed himself up with his right hand so he was sitting "My hand hurts just a little..."

"A little?"

"Alright a lot."

"Did you go back to the doctors?"

"I did but they still couldn't do anything. Nothing shows on the x-ray but it hurts like hell! Jin said he thinks he knows how to treat it."

"Hmm.. I've texted Namjoon that you're awake but he's not answering.. I'll give him a call" Jungkook mumbled

"Pardon?"

"Sorry.. Just thinking out loud." Jungkook pulled his phone out from his pocket and called Namjoons contact.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Namjoon, Hobi is awake."

 _"Right.. We're in the middle of something at the moment."_

"Sorry.. I'll see you when you get home."

 _"Yeah.. see you."_


End file.
